


How Cliche Kittens

by shinatina



Series: How cliche Kittens Saga [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Akatsuki kittens, Book 1, Cross-Posted on Mediaminer.org, Cross-Posted on Quotev.com, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, How cliche kittens Saga, OC, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinatina/pseuds/shinatina
Summary: Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi get turned into kittens, and sent to our world by a girl who's father was killed by Sasori. They get adopted by three, basically, normal girls. (For the sake of the story, Sasori isn't a puppet. Bear with me.) This story was not made by me. It is made by the genius from www.faniction.net LittleRedAuthor. I asked her if i could upload her akatsuki kittens trilogy onto other web sights and she said yes so I did just that these. Disclaimer I own absolutely nothing the rights of the akatsuki and sasuke goes to Masashi Kishimoto. the rights for Evelynn, Gina, Audrey, Shoto and Adrian and any other characters goes to LittleRedAuthor and so does the plot line i hope you enjoy. There will be three more books after this one which is a total of four books.





	1. Adoption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRedAuthor on fanfiction.net](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LittleRedAuthor+on+fanfiction.net).
  * Inspired by [How cliche Kittens](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/324900) by LittleRedAuthor. 



Evelynn Crevan was considered many things. One thing she definitely was NOT was a push over... So why the hell was she driving with Audrey and Gina to an animal shelter? Audrey had pleaded and begged her to go, that was why. Evelynn was a fairly firm person, but she had a soft spot for her innocent looking, naive brunette friend. She sighed, briefly glancing at the blonde in the passenger seat, before turning her eyes back to the road.

“Where is this place anyways, and why did I have to come along? You have your own car, Audrey.” The red-head questioned.

“You never go anywhere or do anything, Evie. Not unless Gina or I make you, and it would do you good to have a pet! It would do her good to have a pet, right Gina?!” Audrey leaned between the two front seats, her elbows resting on either one, and glanced at Gina, who simply rolled her brown eyes.

“If that’s what you think, Audrey.” The blonde drawled with a snicker of amusement.

Evelynn, on the other hand, was not pleased with the answer. She half contemplated on turning around, and making the two girls go by themselves. It wouldn’t be unlike her, considering her short temper. Even more annoying was that she had to get a cat. Not that there was anything wrong with cats, but she was more of a dog person. Her landlord, unfortunately, was not. Narrowing her hazel eyes in serious consideration of her “turn-around-and-go-back-fucking-home” plan, Audrey suddenly squealed, which made Gina and Evelynn jump, and almost caused Evelynn to crash.

“What the hell, Audrey?!” Gina snapped. Whirling around in her seat to glare at the girl.

“Oh… Er, we’re here…” Audrey said pointing out of the passenger side back seat window. Sure enough, they had pulled over right in front of the animal shelter. Just a few feet away from the drive-way. Evelynn sighed, ‘guess there’s no getting out of this one,’ she thought. Grudgingly she pulled into the animal shelter’s parking lot. Gina grumbling about how this wasn’t worth the heart-attack. Well, at least she was on Evelynn’s side.

-Akatsuki P.O.V-

Itachi’s head was pounding as he slowly stirred. Blinking to clear his vision, he looked around. A cage… he was in a cage. How in Kami’s name did he even… His thoughts were cut short as one of his teammates stirred beside him. At least, he thought it was his teammate. Beside him was a red kitten. As it came to its senses it looked at him.

“Itachi..?” Came the voice of Sasori from the kitten.

”Hn”

“Ah, so it is you. Why are you a kitten?”

Itachi blinked, lifted a paw, and scowled. “Hn, like you’re one to talk.”  
Sasori was already examining his own paws and tail with distaste.

“Ugh, what happened, hm?”  
The voice of Deidara could be heard and from behind a scratching post came a blonde kitten with blue eyes.

“We’re cats.” Itachi stated bluntly.

“I can see that, yeah! I meant why?” Deidara hissed.

The three thought for a moment. What had happened? They couldn’t really remember. A woman approached them, she started rapidly making hand signs, a flash of red light and… nothing. They couldn’t remember a thing after that.

“Did anyone know the woman, hm?”  
The Uchiha and puppet master both shook their heads.

”Well, I suppose it’s best to just go with this for now.” Sasori thought out-loud. The other two looked at him curiously. “I don’t sense any type of chakara. It could be possible we’re not even in our world. So, until we figure out a way to get out of these feline bodies, and get back home…” He was cut short by the sound of a squeal

-Normal P.O.V-

Audrey squealed as they entered the shelter. All around there were dogs and cats. Most of them rescued, or picked up off the street. They were greeted by a worker, a lady named Linda. They all informed her they were looking for cats.

“Well, it’s you lucky day! We found three little kittens last night, abandoned.”

She lead them towards the cage that held the akatsuki kittens. The kittens seemed to almost observe the four women. Audrey, not surprisingly, instantly fell in love with the.

“Oh they’re so cute! Look Evelynn, this one’s even a red head like you!” Audrey gushed as she scooped up the red kitten, and dumped it into Evelynn’s hands. The red-headed woman grumbled something about dropping her off on the side of the road on the way home before looking at the kitten in her hands.

“Well wanna go home with me, hm? Not that you have a choice right now.” Evelynn waved Linda over. “Er, how much to adopt this one?”

“Ah it’s a twenty-five dollar fee for each kitten. They already have their shots, and if you’d like to come back and get them neutered it’ll be another fifty dollars.” The read kitten seemed to twitch at that.

“Er, I’ll just pay the twenty-five,” she mumbled. After all her job was at the photography studio. She made just enough to pay rent and keep food in her apartment.

“Right well follow me!” Linda smiled and led the three of them to a room where they would pay, and sign papers that confirmed the kittens had their shots. Audrey had taken a liking to the blonde kitten, and Gina had scooped up the black kitten, “I’m only taking you, because you’re the last one left.”

Once the papers were signed, and the kittens paid for, the young women waved and left. Gina held her kitten in her lap, soothingly stroking its fur. Evelynn’s and Audrey’s kittens were in the back seat with Audrey. Evelynn had insisted she didn’t need the distraction while driving. Then again, Audrey wasn’t really complaining

-Time skip-

Evelynn sighed, and dropped her keys on the counter. She gently placed her new kitten on the floor, and went to open a can of tuna. Not that she ate the stuff. She only kept it around for when Audrey stayed the night. On the way home she had dropped off Audrey and Gina at their houses. Apparently, they had already bought cat supplies for their kittens. Evelynn hadn’t put much thought into it, and so her little cat would have to deal with tuna out of a can tonight.

Taking out a tiny dish, she filled it with water, and set both the water filled dish and the can of tuna on the ground. The red kitten sniffed the food tentatively, must have decided it was okay, and began to eat. Evelynn brushed her fingers gently down it’s back. “I suppose I ought to name you, huh?”


	2. Audrey

Audrey Hansen was a very happy-go-lucky kind of girl. Cute things made her happy. Being as such, when she had thought to adopt a kitten she thought it was the most brilliant plan in the world. Now, as she laid on her stomach, her blue eyes shone with excitement as she rubbed the blonde kittens little belly.

“Blonde… That’s an awfully weird color for a kitty isn’t it?” The short-haired brunette giggled.

Audrey was often teased for the way she acted. Everyone who knew her claimed she acted to childish for a nineteen year old. They were probably right. In truth, Audrey was incredibly innocent. She had never even kissed a boy, yet. She had insisted to Gina and Evelynn that everything about her would remain pure until she met the exact ‘right one.’ Gina had rubbed her head, and Evelynn had rolled her eyes and smiled. They knew her, and childish or not, they accepted her and loved her.

Currently, the brunette live in an apartment above the bakery where she worked. She had started working there when she was sixteen, and had moved into the apartment when she was eighteen. Her parents were both all business, and so hadn’t cared much when she moved out. The bakery owners adored her, and had promised the bakery to Audrey when they retired. She had been perfectly accepting of this, and was going to collage for a business degree so she could run the bakery herself. After all, besides cute things, she loved to bake sweet things as well.

“Oh, kitty, we should probably get you something to eat!” Audrey exclaimed. “You must be hungry.”

She quickly searched through the bags of cat supplies she had brought, and pulled out a double dish(one side for food, the other for water), and pulled out a can of ‘Fancy feast.’ She had insisted to herself while buying everything that her little cat would have the best of everything. After filling both sides of the dish, she set it down, and smiled as the little blonde kitten sniffed the food.

-Deidara’s P.O.V-

The girl is sweet, he thought. Watching as she searched through the bags, and filled the dish up with cat food and water. After she set it down he sniffed the food, unsure. It didn’t smell that great, but he would probably have to get used to it until he was human again. He lapped up the food tentatively, and wrinkled his nose. If he weren’t hungry right now, he’d ignore it. Swallowing, he quickly devoured the food, and started lapping at the water to get the taste out of his mouth.

“Awh, you must have been really hungry!” The girl cooed at him.

He looked up at her. She was sitting on her knees next to him, and gently stroking his fur. He had to admit, she was cute. She had bright blue eyes, a thin figure, and choppy, light brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. He nuzzled her face into the palm of her hand and… Purred? She giggled and picked him up, petting him.

“We have to think of a name for you!” She cooed again. She had a soft voice, almost child like. He wondered how old she was. She was rather tall for a girl. He figured maybe 5’7”.

“Hm,” she hummed to herself. “With blond fur, and blue eyes… I think I’ll name you Dash!”

The girl giggled again and nuzzled him. Deidara was a bit put-off by the name, but purred nonetheless. At least he would be taken care of, until he was human again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -(1)-
> 
> Er, LittleRedAuthor decided to make-up heights for the akatsuki boys. Itachi will be 6’ even. Deidara will be around 5’11”, and Sasori will be 5’9”.


	3. Gina

Gina Martin believed in carefully planning everything. So, when Audrey had brought up the idea of adopting a kitten she had thought about the pros and cons for a week. After careful deliberation, she had agreed. Now, she sat cross-legged on her bed. A black kitten curled up in her lap, and she was mindlessly scratching it’s head.

If you asked anyone in the small town they lived at, they would tell you Gina was basically a genius. She had always gotten straight A’s took on any and all extra credit, and had been Valedictorian. Currently, the twenty-year-old blonde was in collage to become a teacher. A history teacher, to be exact. Her parents had been rather disappointed. Insisting that with her smarts she could be a lawyer, doctor, or scientist. Gina had simply shrugged, and explained she didn’t like the pressure. Which was a true thing, as Gina was a very laid back and easy-going woman. Suddenly the kitten meowed. She blinked and looked at it, almost forgetting it was there.

“Right, you probably want something to eat, ne?” Gina questioned the black furred, black eyed cat. It was interesting, she had mused. She’d never seen a kitten with black eyes. Perhaps it was a birth defect? Not that it really mattered right now, she had to feed it.

Standing and stretching, she re-scooped the kitten up, and made her way to her living room. She lived in a small condo, one of those half house-like apartments. It was nice. Two stories. Two bedrooms upstairs, a bathroom upstairs, and the kitchen, living room, and laundry room downstairs. Well, really the ‘laundry room’ was a closer in the kitchen. Regardless, she liked her little place. The neighbors were nice, and the neighborhood in general was quiet.

Reaching the living room, she already had the dishes laid out near the counter/bar that separated the living room and the kitchen. Scooping a cup full of kibble into the food dish, she set the little kitten down, and watched him sniff the food. If she weren’t mistaken she would have almost thought the kitten looked disgusted. Shaking her head, she watched as it started to eat. Must have been her imagination.

Gina, unceremoniously, plopped down on her tan sofa. She would have to name this little guy, obviously. Only, what to name him? Midnight was an obvious one, and Gina wasn’t too fond of not being original. Besides, if Evelynn knew she had named her kitten something to common, she’d probably punch the blonde. Gina grinned and shook her head at the thought of her short tempered friend.

‘Name Gina! You have got to think of a name!’  She reminded herself, frowning

In about ten minutes the kitten had eaten its fill, and came over and sat at her feet. It looked up at her, and she looked down at it. Again, if she didn’t know any better, she would have thought they were studying each other…

-Itachi’s P.O.V.-

To be completely honest, Itachi was waiting for the horrid name he was bound to receive. He looked up at the girl, and took in her features. She had deep brown eyes, curly blonde hair that fell about mid-back, she probably stood at about 5’6”, and a curvy figure. Not a ‘fat’ sort of curvy, but definitely an hour-glass figure. To most men, she would probably be considered attractive. Well, she was attractive. The Uchiha prodigy wasn’t going to admit that, though.

They continued their staring contest for a few minutes, until she finally picked him up, and set him on her lap.

“We have to think of a name for you, you know?” The woman questioned. He blinked. What could he do or say, anyways? He was a damned feline, after all.

“You seem rather intelligent for a cat…” She mused. “Perhaps I can name Einstein?”

He just blinked. Damn this feline body.

“He was a genius, you know.”

Oh, well, Itachi could live with that.


	4. Evelynn

Evelynn Crevan was not the most patient or even tempered woman. In fact, she was incredibly stubborn. So, when Audrey and Gina had first asked her about wanting to adopt a kitten, she down right refused. Of course, the red-headed woman also had an incredibly soft-spot for Audrey, and here childish ways. So when her brunette friend gave her a pout and puppy-dog eyes, she caved.

Now, Evelynn sat on the floor in front of her t.v., staring intently at the red kitten in front of her. The cat seemed to be staring back just as intently. Evelynn sighed and laid back on the floor. She’d have to buy stuff for it. What do kittens need again? Food dish, water dish, cat food, and toys. That was it right?

Everyone in town knew Evelynn. She had been the rebellious teen that skipped school, and spray painted the side of buildings. She insisted she was an artist, and that they should appreciate what she made them. She spent a month in the detention home for that one.

Evelynn had no family, unless you counted Audrey and Gina. Her mother had gotten pregnant at fifteen, and the father was no where to be found once it was revealed she was pregnant. So she had given Evelynn up to an adoption agency. Instead of being adopted, she was tossed from one foster home to another. Not that she minded. Everyone she stayed with was rather nice.

Now at the age of twenty-three, Evelynn had been living on her own in this one bedroom apartment for five years. She worked two jobs; One at the photography studio, and another at a music store. Her first job was obvious, her second job specialized in selling instruments and sheet music. Both of her jobs, in her opinion, were ideal. Evelynn herself was a musician. She played piano, guitar, and was a fairly decent singer. With her two jobs she made just enough to pay her rent and bills, put food in the house, and pay her way for whatever Gina, Audrey, and herself wanted to do over the weekends. Sitting up, Evelynn looked at the red kitten.

“I’m gonna have to name you” It just started. “Eck, I’m going to go take a shower. I’ll think of a name while I do that.”

Content with her decision, she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

-Sasori’s P.O.V-

 

Sasori looked around the apartment. It was simple enough. One bedroom and one bathroom across from each other in a small hallway. As soon as you stepped into the place you were in the small ‘kitchen,’ if you could call it that, and the living-room was separated by a small counter type-thing. He wasn’t sure what you would call it.

The red-headed female who had adopted him had said something about naming him. He frowned (could he frown as a cat?), and contemplated on if he could trick her into just naming him his own name. No, that would be too suspicious. How about the other two? Deidara wasn’t the sharpest kunai in the pouch, in Sasori’s opinion. What if he screwed something up?

The red-head shook his head. He had to worry about himself right now. Not that he felt he was in any immediate danger. There was no chakara in this world, from what he tell. It also seemed that the three of them had been adopted by fairly decent girls. Though, you could tell by looking at her, the on that adopted him probably had a short fuse. What was her name again? Evelynn? Yeah, Evelynn.

She was a decent looking woman. Fiery red hair that fell to her waist, a curvy-athletic build, hazel eyes, and probably about 5’5”. He could only assume, as he took in account, while they were at the animal shelter, that she was the shortest of the three.

-Time skip! Regular P.O.V.-

Evelynn walked into the living room, one towel wrapped around her, and she used another to dry her hair. She looked at the kitten, who was lazily laying on the arm of her grey couch.

“Well, did you think of a name?” She questioned it. She could have sworn it gave her a ‘are-you-insane-I-am-a-cat’ look. “Huh, thought not. How about Levi?”

The kitten just blinked, and Evelynn nodded her head. Levi was a nice name, after all.


	5. Early Mornings

Gina groaned. It was the morning after the kitten adoption, and her phone was currently blaring Metallica. The blonde rolled over to snatch her phone off the night-stand, and nearly sent her new feline friend to the floor.

“Sorry,” she muttered, sleepily answering her phone. “Hello?”

“GIIIIIIIIIIIIINA” Audrey’s ecstatic voice could be heard over the phone. Ugh.

“Audrey… What time is it?”

“Oh, about nine.”

“Why in the fuck are you waking me up at nine in the morning on a Saturday?!” Gina snapped, practically jumping from the bed.

“Oh, uh…” Audrey’s voice suddenly got a lot quieter. “Well, Evie hasn’t been shopping for her kitty, yet. So I figured we could all go together, and then maybe stop by the mall to shop for ourselves. Maybe even see a movie.”

“Well…” Gina sighed. Audrey sounded so hurt. Which wasn’t a surprise. She was probably the most sensitive of the three girls. “Alright. We’ll just wake Evelynn up when we get to her place. You know how she is.”

“Hooray! Oh, maybe we can bring our new cats with us?”

“Audrey, why in the world would we… You know what, never mind. Sure. We can bring our cats with us.”

“Whoo!”

With that, Audrey hung up. Gina shook her head. The girl was something else. Though, Gina and Evelynn probably didn’t help that. They often babied Audrey, seeing as how not only was she the most sensitive, she was also the youngest of the three.

Gina sighed and stroked Einstein’s (Itachi’s) fur. Well, she might as well get ready for the day, yeah? The blonde grinned, getting Evelynn up was not going to be fun. No doubt her friend would try to throw something at them. She’d have to remind Audrey to be leery. Getting up and stretching, Gina made her made her way to the kitchen. At least she could have a cup of coffee before Audrey arrived. Einstein followed. Right. She’d have to feed him too.

-Audrey’s P.O.V.-

Audrey hummed as she drove to Gina’s apartment. Dash (Deidara) was curled up in the passenger seat. She had been up since six that morning. Ah, Audrey had always been an early riser. Evelynn and Gina…Not so much. The thought made Audrey smile. The three of them were each vastly different. Yet, they had been inseparable since high school. Audrey had been a freshman, Gina had been a sophomore, and Evelynn had repeated her senior year.

As Audrey recalled, she was being teased. What she was picked on about she couldn’t remember. Gina, who was known as a bit of a ‘nerd’ at the time, had come to help. The bullies ended up having both girls shoved against the lockers. Audrey had been in tears, and Gina was trying to comfort her. Evelynn must have seen, or heard, the commotion, because she came over. The next thing Audrey knew, Evelynn had slammed a school book into the face of one bully, and had punched another one right in his… privets. She threatened the third one. Audrey guessed she had a reputation at school, because the third person left without much of a fight. Evelynn got suspended for a week that day, but Audrey had been grateful. The day Evelynn came back, Audrey gave her a cupcake. Since then, Evelynn kept a close eye on the two until she graduated. Audrey was fond of the memory. Evelynn was so tough, and Gina was so stoic. No one messed with Audrey the rest of her school days.

The brunette pulled into the driveway of Gina’s condo and beeped the horn, pulling the sleeping Dash into her lap. A couple minutes later, her friend was sliding into the passenger seat, her little black kitten in her handbag.

“So, what did you name him?” Audrey grinned.

“Einstein, what did you name yours?”

“Dash!”

“Aha. Ah.”

Audrey pulled out of the driveway, and started towards Evelynn’s apartment complex.

-Evelynn’s P.O.V.-

Kill. That was Evelynn’s first thought when she looked at the clock, and saw it was ten in the morning. Who in the hell is knocking on her door at ten in the morning? It was Saturday, and as far as she was concerned 10am did not exist on Saturday’s. She tried to drown out the knocking on her door by covering her head with a pillow but to no avail. Letting out an agitated growl, she got up.

Pulling open the door, she was greeted by her two best friends. How long have they been friends now? About four years now, she thought. Sighing, she eyed them wearily.

“It’s ten in the morning. You better have a good reason for waking me up.” Evelynn muttered.

“Audrey said you needed to go shopping for your cat,” Gina started

“I will destroy both of you, if that is the only reason you woke me up at ten in the morning on a Saturday!” Evelynn snapped, getting ready to slam the door closed.

“We also wanted to go to the mall! Maybe see a movie. Or rent a movie, and order pizza!” Audrey squeaked.

Evelynn paused, looked at her friends, and let them in. Audrey grinned. Evelynn couldn’t resist pizza. Not ever.

“Can I at least have some coffee?” Evelynn murmured, already getting the coffee ready.

Audrey nodded, “Oh, and don’t forget to bring your cat!”

Blinking at what Audrey just said, Evelynn turned to Gina. The blonde simply shrugged, crossing her arms, and leaning against the counter. Evelynn rolled her eyes. Whatever. As long as she was getting pizza out of this.


	6. Of shopping and pizza

Evelynn was stretched across the back seat, half dozing. She had informed her two companions that she had named her kitten Levi. Gina had just nodded, and Audrey had gushed over what a ‘cute’ name it was. Now, they were on their way to the pet store.

The three felines were all resting on Evelynn. Gina could have almost swore that they were talking to each other. She shook her head. Last night she had watched the newest Naruto Shippuden episode. Einstein had caught sight of it, and seemed almost disturbed by it. The more she studied them, the more Gina realized they looked a bit like Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori. From the Akatsuki. Of course, she would never voice this opinion. She was the only one of the three that really knew what Naruto was. Audrey had decided Naruto wasn’t “cute” enough, and Evelynn just waved it away. “It was never her thing.”

Gina on the other hand loved the show. Of course, she was considered a genius. Everything logical told her these kittens couldn’t be the Akatsuki members. So, she pushed the thought from her mind. As they pulled into the parking lot of the pet store, Gina threw an empty pop can at Evelynn.

“Wake up bed-head. We’re here.”

“Nuhg.” Was the response she got.

Audrey and Gina grabbed their felines, and Evelynn’s crawled up on to her shoulder as she stood from the car. He was a smart cat, she’d give him that. Gina’s seemed most comfortable in her messenger bag, and Audrey carried her’s in her arms.

Evelynn, being the impatient person she is, just grabbed the nearest cat dishes, toys, and food she could find. As far as she was concerned, if it was edible, he could eat it. Audrey tried to protest, stating that their little kitties “deserved the best!” Evelynn wouldn’t hear of it. Even though she had to admit she was growing attached to Levi. He was quiet, for the most part. He didn’t get in her way, and even when he was curled up in her lap he didn’t disturb her.

They quickly bought what they needed, Audrey talking Evelynn into at least buying him better food, and they piled back up into the car. Evelynn and Gina had grabbed a pop from the machine outside the store, and Audrey grabbed a water. Evelynn wrinkled her nose as she watched Audrey share her bottle of water with Dash. Gina seemed to be slightly disturbed by it too. Once Audrey was sure the cats were comfortable, she started the car, and they headed to the mall.

-Time skip-

Audrey pulled into a parking space and frowned. Gina noticed and turned to her young friend.

“What is it?”

“We can’t bring the cats into the mall!” Audrey practically wailed. The other two (and possibly the cats) cringed.

“Audrey, it’s not that big of a deal…” Evelynn started.

“It is a big deal! We can’t go shopping, which will take at least an hour, and go to the movie theater. That would leave the kitties alone for three or four hours!” The upset brunette cried, nuzzling Dash.

“Er, why don’t we just shop for an hour, then come back to the car? We can pick up a movie and pizza on the way home?” Gina calmly tried to reason. Evelynn nodded in agreement.

“Oh… kay.” Audrey hesitated to agree. The other two girls sighed in relief, and got out of the car. Leaving the windows slightly cracked, and the kittens in the back seat.

-Akatsuki P.O.V.-

The three men, currently felines, watched as the girls walked into the mall. It was a decently warm day, and not too humid or stuffy. As long as the windows were cracked, they would be good for an hour. They made a circle/triangle in the back seat, and started to discuss what to do next.

“Do either of you even know what kind of Jutsu would turn us into cats, hm?” Deidara questioned.

“If we had an idea, we wouldn’t still be cats, brat!” Sasori snapped.

“Even if we found a way to reverse the Jutsu,” Itachi cut in, before they could start an argument. “We don’t have hands to make the correct hand seals. Also, no one in this world has chakara.”

Sasori and Deidara looked at him, then looked at their paws. Deidara let out a hiss, and Sasori face-pawed himself. Of course… They’d need hands to make hand signs.

“So then what the hell are we supposed to do, yeah?!” Deidara hissed.

“Perhaps there’s a different way to break the jutsu?” Sasori turned to Itachi.

“Possibly. We won’t know unless we try a few things. I’m not sure what.”

“Maybe those girls can figure it out, yeah?”

The three former S-Ranked missing nin looked at each other, then out the window of the car. Their fates were currently in the hands of three young women. Well, at least they didn’t end up with anyone crazy, right? Deidara let out a sigh, and hopped into the passenger seat. He decided to doze in the sun. Itachi and Sasori stayed in the back, but laid down as well. Waiting for the girls to return.

-Normal P.O.V.-

They had already been shopping for twenty minutes. Audrey had bought herself a strapless, simple, light blue dress (one that went just below her knees), and a dark blue cardigan to wear over it. She also got a pair of large pearl earrings, and a little gold locket. Since summer was coming up she also bought herself a new light-blue and white bikini.

Gina had stopped by the book store, and bought herself ‘Dante’s Inferno.’ She also bought herself three new pairs of jean shorts, and three new tank tops. A plain black, a plain purple, and a tye dyed green. She bought herself a plain purple bikini, seeing as how Audrey forced each of them to get one.

Evelynn had finally bought the new keyboard she had been eying for about a year. She was working on a new song, and this keyboard could record whatever she played on it. Audrey had also talked her into buying a new pair of jean shorts that had a ripped hole near the hip, and two new pairs of skinny jeans. Both pairs had tears and holes in the legs, Evelynn refused to wear anything else. She also got three new tank tops, one a dark turquoise, one white, and one black. Each had lace around the bottom, and across the chest. Audrey squealed and scolded her that they were too low cut. Evelynn just waved her away.

The girls were currently at the movie store. Audrey wanted a romance, Gina wanted a documentary, and Evelynn wanted a horror flick. As the girls argued quietly between themselves Evelynn felt a hand touch her hip. Her first reaction, which she (of course) acted on, was to turn and punch whoever touched her.

“Ouch! Jesus Christ, Evelynn!” The man snapped, looking up at her from the floor.

“Uh, Damien?” Evelynn looked down at the black haired, green-eyed man who was currently picking himself up. “What do you want?”

“Well, I saw you over here, figures I’d say hello.” Damien grinned.

“Well, I don’t want to say hello, so goodbye.” Evelynn turned back to the movies, Gina and Audrey eying Damien wearily. He and Evelynn dated about two years back. The relationship only lasted about a month, if that. Evelynn had tossed him aside quickly, stating that he was far to co-dependent for her taste.

“Hey don’t be that way, Evie.” He went to grab her shoulder, but she quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“Damien, if you don’t leave me alone right this second, I will fucking break your hand, got it?!” Evelynn snapped.

Gina put her hand on Evelynn’s shoulder and started to lead her away. Audrey grabbed the three movies the girls wanted, and went to the check out.

“Come on, Ev. He’s not even worth your time.” Gina said, her and Evelynn walking out of the store. Audrey was right behind them. It really wouldn’t have been any good if Evelynn beat the hell out of him. The last thing she needed was to be arrested. “He’s a little wimp, anyways. You know that.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Evelynn waved her hand dismissively, and the girls decided to head home. Drama wasn’t exactly what either of them enjoyed.

Once they were back in the car, Audrey was humming contentedly. Evelynn was once again stretched across the back seat. Levi and Einstein sat and laid across her stomach. Dash was curled up in Gina’s lap. The girls decided to watch the movies at Evelynn’s, and so they made their way to her house. Of course Evelynn wouldn’t let them pass the pizza place without stopping and grabbed two pizzas. After all, it’s the only reason she got her ass out of bed in the first place


	7. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, also, instead of 35, Sasori is going to be 28.

The girls were all sprawled across Evelynn’s living room. They were currently on the second movie, Audrey’s romance. They decided to get Evelynn’s horror movie out of the way, and Gina said she could always watch her documentary at home. It was around 9pm, and most of the pizza was gone, much to Evelynn’s dismay. She was currently laying on her back, her feet resting on Gina’s back, and Gina was laying on her stomach, her feet near Evelynn’s shoulders. Einstein was resting on the arm of the couch near Gina’s head, and Levi was curled up on Evelynn’s stomach. Audrey was laying on her stomach in front of the couch, and she was rubbing Dash’s stomach. Evelynn and Gina could have sworn they caught Einstein and Levi snickering at Dash’s enjoyment, but decided to let it go. Audrey was, of course, oblivious. As far as she was concerned they were just cats.

“Ewh!” Audrey suddenly shrieked.

“What is it now?” Evelynn lifted her head slightly to look at the brunette. Gina barely glanced at her, figuring it was nothing… She was right.

“Dash smells bad!” There goes that snickering from the cats again.

“Uh, then give him a bath when you get home?” Gina suggested, raising up slightly and sniffing Einstein. She wrinkled her nose. “Einstein too, eh.”

“I’ll just give Levi a bath, I’m not going to smell him.” Evelynn looked at her friends with amusement. She had finally sat up, cross legged, with Levi in her lap. Audrey jumped up.

“Come on, Gina! We have to go! We can’t keep our little babies dirty!” The young woman wailed. Gina sighed.  
“It’s not the end of the world if they smell bad, Audrey…”

Audrey looked at Gina like that was the most absurd thing she’d ever heard her life.

“Okay, never mind. I’m coming.”

Gina got up, and gave Evelynn the “Audrey is going to be the death of me” look. She and Evelynn had created it a year after they had all been friends. The red-head just grinned. Audrey and Gina grabbed their cats, said their good-byes, and Audrey practically dragged Gina out to her car. Evelynn laughed at that. Audrey sure was something else. Suddenly the read-head turned to Levi.

“You’re not going to give me a hard time about bathing, are you?” She eyed him uncertainly. From what she could recall, cats were rather hard to bathe. The kitten gave her a bored look, and she took that as a ‘yes.’ Sighing she went to go grab a towel, and prepare for his bath. Just in case he DID decide to maul her.

Finally finding a towel, she came and grabbed Levi off the sofa. If she did happen to get torn to shreds, she could always just ask Gina or Audrey to give him a bath next time. Entering the bathroom she set him down on the floor, and closed the door. The bathroom was rather nice. It was a cream color, and the shower curtain looked rather elegant, it was turquoise. Evelynn’s favorite color. Actually, most things in the bathroom were turquoise. The rug, the shower curtain, the hand soap dispenser on the sink, the tooth brush holder, and the little basket hanging in the shower that held her shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, were all turquoise.

Evelynn knelt down next to the tub, and turned on the water. She put the stopper in the drain, decided to fill the tub up with warm water, and wing it from there. Really, she hadn’t the slightest clue on how to bathe a cat. Could she just use normal shampoo? Well, she would this time. She’ll definitely have to buy some sort of animal shampoo later.

Once the bath tub was filled about ¼ of the way, she knelt back down, she took some water in her hands and gently soaked its fur. Standing up so she could grab her shampoo, she suddenly heard a soft ‘poof!’ Coughing she started waving away smoke that suddenly appeared in her shower.

“What the actual fuck?!”

As the smoke cleared she looked into her shower, and standing there was a man. He had red hair, and hazel eyes. He looked to be about 25, and he may be the most handsome man Evelynn had ever seen. With a soft cry of surprise, she took her shampoo bottle, and whacked him in the head.

“Shit!”


	8. Oh hell no

-Sasori’s P.O.V.-

I winced as the shampoo bottle connected with my temple. I’ll kill this wench for hitting me. Though, I had to admit, she had a strong arm for a normal girl. Rubbing my temple I looked up to one of the most amusing sights I had ever seen. Evelynn had jumped onto her toilet, and was holding a shampoo bottle threateningly above her head. It took quite a bit of restraint not to laugh.

“Who are you?!” She snapped. Her hazel eyes flashing. She looked very confused. Not that I can blame her.

“Sasori.”

“Why the fuck are you in my house?” Ah, she had such a beautiful vocabulary.

“Apparently, you adopted me.”

“Don’t fucking smirk. What is this? A joke?”

“No, I’m part of an organization called Akatsuki.” I probably shouldn’t be so casually explaining I’m part of a criminal organization, but she was basically harmless. “Two of my colleagues and myself were transformed into kittens by a jutsu, and somehow ended up in your world. Then, you three adopted us. Apparently, water dispelled the jutsu, and now here I am.”

She looked at me like I had grown an extra head. Then, before I knew it, she had chucked the shampoo bottle at me.

“Liar.” I dodged it.

“I promise you I’m not lying. If the water dispelled the jutsu from me, I’m sure you’ll be hearing from your friends soon. When they go to bathe my comrades.”

She paused, as if considering this. Then she suddenly burst out laughing. I quirked a brow, what was so funny?

“Oh man! Audrey is going to flip if what you say is true!” Evelynn continued to howl with laughter. “Audrey’s never even kissed a boy! I can only imagine how she’s going to react when she sees a naked man in her shower!”

I looked down, and flushed in embarrassment. I was, indeed, naked. Evelynn, still laughing hysterically, pointed to the towel which I quickly wrapped around my waist.

”Not that I was complaining.” She stated with an innocent look, climbing down from the toilet. I think I may have blushed. Heh.

-Gina’s P.O.V.-

Audrey had dropped me off at home about ten minutes ago. I was currently looking through the bags for the cat shampoo I had bought. Ha, that was one of the things Evelynn forgot to buy. I suppose poor Levi would just have to smell like ocean breeze. Finally finding the shampoo I grabbed Einstein and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water, and set him down in the tub.

“Shit, I forgot a towel! Hold on dude.”

I ran to my room, and started digging through my basket for a towel. Evelynn may have been right, I should start actually folding my laundry, and putting it away. Shrugging as I found a towel, I snatched it up, and headed back to the bathroom before Einstein drowned. I doubt he would, though. He seemed smart enough to know better than to stand under the faucet. Entering the bathroom I noticed a cloud of smoke in my shower. Was it steam? That seemed to be the only logical explanation, except that it was only in the shower. What the hell? I started to wave the smoke away, and as it cleared I found myself staring at a very wet, very naked Itachi Uchiha.

Oh hell no!

“Uh, uhm, I…” I stuttered. What the hell was I supposed to say?! “Who are you?!”

“Uchiha Itachi.”

“Are you actually serious right now?”

“Hn.”

“Oh shit…”

“What?”

“If your Itachi then… Are the other two…?

“Are colleagues of mine. Sasori and Deidara,” He drawled.

“Oh no…”

“What now?”

“Well, Evelynn I’m not too worried about… But poor innocent Audrey… She’ll die of a heart attack if she sees a man naked in her shower!”

”Hn.” He just wrapped the towel around his waist. Oh shit, poor Audrey…

-Deidara’s P.O.V.-

The girl set me in the bathtub. The water was warm, and it felt kinda nice. Ha, I could almost get used to this kind of treatment, hm. She turned to grab the shampoo, and poof! I felt myself growing. I heard her cry out in surprise. What was going on, yeah? Was the jutsu dispelled? I watched as she tried to wave away the smoke. Suddenly, our eyes met. She blinked.  
Blink…

Suddenly she let out the most ear piercing scream I had ever heard in my life, un! I didn’t know humans could make sounds like that. I covered my ears and glare at her, only to see she was in tears. While covering her eyes, she kept waving pointing at a towel. Looking at myself, I saw I was naked, hm. That’s why she was freaking out? She had to be at least eighteen, hadn’t she seen a naked man before? Shaking my head, I wrapped the towel around my waist.

“I’m covered now, yeah.”

The statement didn’t seem to help. The girl was still hysterical. Letting out a soft growl, I grabbed her shoulders.

“Calm the hell down, hm!”

She stopped for a moment and looked at me. I stared back. Slowly her face started to turn red. She was… Blushing, hm? Not that I could blame her, I was rather attract…  
SMACK!

“Ow, what the hell was that for, un?!” I snapped at her, holding the side of my face she had just slapped.

“Don’t touch me when you’re naked! It’s not proper!” She cried, pointing an accusing finger at me.

“I was trying to calm you down, yeah!”

“I don’t care! Oh, wait until I tell Gina! And Evelynn! Oh, Evelynn will really get you!”

“I’m not scared of your little friends, hm!”

“You will be by the time they get through with you! Now let’s go!” She grabbed me, and started dragging me to the door.

“I’m not going outside naked, yeah!”

“Bet me!”

Oh hell no…


	9. Decisions

Evelynn and sat on the couch in her living room. Evelynn looked incredibly amused. She had just gotten a phone call from Gina. Turns out Sasori was right, and Gina was now in possession of Itachi Uchiha. Another thing that amused Evelynn, and probably Sasori, was Itachi and Deidara would be showing up naked. Sasori had gotten lucky. Evelynn found an old baggy pair of black sweat pants, and a black zip up hoodie in her closet. The sweat pants had been a little to small on Sasori, so she had taken the liberty to go ahead and cut them into shorts, just below his knee. So while he was at least semi-comfortable, they only assume the other two would probably lose their dignity. This delighted the red-heads to no end.

Evelynn jumped up and ran to the door as soon as she heard the knock. She was surprised to see, instead of a shocked Gina, a hysterical Audrey.

“E-Evvvviiiiieeee!” Audrey wailed, and threw herself into Evelynn’s arms. “I-I went to give Dash a b-bath. Only D-Dash wasn’t really a kitten. An-And it turns out he’s a ninja w-with a jutsu on him, a-and…”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Evelynn tried to soothe the shaken up brunette.

“He was naked!” Audrey cried

“How horrible of him.”

Audrey looked up at the sound of a new voice. She sniffled and looked at Evelynn for an explanation.

“His name is Sasori. He works with Deidara in an organization called ‘Akatsuki.’ He had the same jutsu placed on him.” Evelynn explained. Audrey just nodded, and Evelynn led her inside. Deidara followed, only to get whacked upside the head by Sasori.

“What did you do to her, brat?!”

“Nothing, un! The minute she saw me she started wailing!”

“Hn.” The two men turned to see Itachi standing in the doorway. Just a little behind him was Gina, who looked rather flustered.

“Everyone come might as well come on in!” Evelynn yelled to them, still trying to calm down Audrey. “And close the door!”

Everyone did as they were told. Gina quickly stepped around the three men, and took a seat o Audrey’s left side, Evelynn was on the right. The three ninja stood in front of the girls. Finally, after getting Audrey completely calm, Evelynn looked up. A Cheshire cat grin was plastered on her face.

“So…” She drawled, eying the three men who stood in her living room. This was, if nothing else, fairly entertaining to her. Gina seemed to have finally composed herself, and she looked more bored than anything else. Audrey, as we all know, was completely traumatized.

“So what, hm?!” Deidara snapped. Once again, Sasori whacked him over the back of the head. (Shinatina comment: McGee slap: couldn’t resist sorry)

“Have a little respect, brat. These girls have been caring for us, haven’t they?” Sasori hissed. Deidara grumbled, but remained silent. There was another awkward pause. Itachi seemed to be studying the three girls intently. The Uchiha turned to Gina.

“The first night we were here I saw you watching on the television something that pertained the Kyuubi container…?”

“Oh, right. Here, in our world you guys are just a manga/anime, called ‘Naruto.’ That’s the show I was watching.” Gina explained simply.

“I see, and how much information can you access from this television show?”

“Just about anything. Though some things seem to be wrong,” Gina mused. “In the Manga/Anime, Sasori turned himself into a puppet.”

“Tch, not possible, or I would have.” The puppet master muttered. The Uchiha just glanced at him, the back at Gina.

“We would like your permission to stay here, until we can find a way to our world again…” At this point Evelynn jumped up, taking Audrey with her.

“We have to discuss this first!” She snapped at Itachi, who looked less than please with her tone.

On that note, she dragged Audrey to her room. Gina followed close behind them, throwing Itachi an apologetic glace. Once they all entered Evelynn’s room Gina shut the door, and locked it, to be sure. They sat on the bed in a circle/triangle. Evelynn leaning against the headboard, Audrey near the foot of the bed, and Gina sat cross-legged right of the center.

“So…” Evelynn drawled, again.

“I don’t see why we can’t let them stay with us, at least until they find a way home.” Gina stated.

“I can see why!” Audrey cried. “They’re men! Probably horny men who want to make us impure!”

Evelynn and Gina looked at her like she’d finally lost her mind.

“I don’t think that’s the case, Audrey dear.” Gina reassured her. The brunette didn’t look convinced.

“Well, I don’t mind letting them stay. It might be slightly inconvenient, but I’m sure I can manage.” Evelynn said thoughtfully. Audrey looked unsure between the two girls but nodded.

“Well if you guys are ok with it… I’m okay with it.”

“Who’s hose are they going to stay at?” Gina inquired.

 

“Uh, with whoever adopted them when they were a kitten?”

“Evelynn,” The blonde started. “For them to figure out how to get home, they’ll probably need to be together most of the time.”

“Hm…” Evelynn tapped her chin and frowned, glancing down at her bed sheets. Slowly, a smile started to form. “Why don’t we all just get a place together?”

Audrey and Gina looked at their friend skeptically. Evelynn just smirked. Slowly, Gina started to nod first.

“Sure… That couldn’t be too bad right?” Gina and Evelynn turned to Audrey. She looked uncertainly at them for a moment, but finally nodded as well.

“Yeah, sure.”

The girls got up from the bed, and made their way into the living room, where they would tell the boys their decision. As they opened the door they saw a blonde missing nin standing there sheepishly. After an awkward silence, Evelynn suddenly punched him in the face, and the girls made their way to the living room. Deidara swearing at the top of his lungs.


	10. Reasons

Evelynn plopped down on the couch between Sasori and Itachi. They had, apparently got tired of standing.

”Well,” The read-headed woman started, rather dramatically. “We decided to let you stay.”

Just then, Deidara came storming into the living room. It seemed that Evelynn made him bite his lip when she hit him, and he was currently bleeding. Audrey jumped behind Gina, and Evelynn looked at the blonde, irritated he had interrupted her.

“What the hell was that for, un?!”

“For eavesdropping.” Evelynn replied bluntly.

“What did you do to him?” Itachi turned to her.

“I punched him.”

“You punched a ninja?”

“I don’t suppose he was expecting it.”

“Hn.”

“Anyways!” Evelynn jumped up. “We decided to let you stay. So, the girls and I are going to the store to grab you guys an outfit each. So just stay here, and don’t break anything.”

With that statement Evelynn grabbed her keys, marched past Deidara, and out the door. Gina sighed and looked at the men in the room.

“Sorry about that. She’s kind of…”

“Yeah we guessed.” Sasori cut her off. He was smirking, as if he was amused by this whole situation. Gina wouldn’t doubt it if he was. She just shook her head, and she and Audrey went out the door after Evelynn. Since, by now, she was shouting at them to hurry up.

-Girls P.O.V.-

Evelynn was taking her time driving, listening to Gina explain who the three guys were, what they did for a living, and basically anything else she could remember about their world. She was currently explaining how Deidara had been forced to join Akatsuki

“Awh, poor Deidara!” Audrey cooed. Evelynn looked at her incredulously.

“Weren’t you just crying, because you were terrified he was going to rape you or something?”

“Well, now that I know he’s not going to, he’s not so bad. Actually he’s kind of cute.” Audrey giggled. Gina shook her head. Sometimes that girl confused Gina and Evelynn to hell and back.

“So what sizes are do you think are?” Evelynn inquired. Gina shrugged.

“Who cares? We can just buy them one outfit now, and take them shopping Friday out at the mall.”

“Aye, I guess so.”

“I wonder if Deidara has a girlfriend?” Audrey asked dreamily. Evelynn smacked her on the back of the head.  (Shinatina comment: More McGee slaps <3)

-Akatsuki’s P.O.V.-

“Just wait until I get my hands on that bitch, un! Deidara snapped. His lip finally stopped bleeding, and he was sulking on the couch.

“Oh, get over it, brat. You’ve had worse injuries than that.” Sasori muttered. He was currently flipping through movies Evelynn owned. Some looked rather interesting.

“We need to find a way back to our world.” Itachi reminded them. He was on the couch with Deidara.

“Why go back anyways, hm?” Deidara asked. The other two looked at him like he lost his mind. “What? It’s not like any of us were happy there, yeah.”

They couldn’t deny that. Itachi just before he was sent on the mission with Sasori and Deidara, had learned that Sasuke had died. Apparently, he had killed Orochimaru, but Kabuto had struck him at just the right time. The damned snake. So really, Itachi had nothing to stay for in their world.

Deidara had never been happy. In fact, his art was the only thing that brought him joy. Being a bomber for hire had been the high light of his life, and the Akatsuki had taken that away from him. Aside from Hidan since he was the newest, and the youngest member. He often got the dirty jobs. There was no happiness for Deidara. Not with the Akatsuki, anyways. So why should he go back?

Sasori hadn’t been the same since he fought his own grandmother, Lady Chiyo. He had come out victorious in his fight against her and the pink-haired shinobi. In reality, if the pink-hair girl, what was her name again? Sakura hadn’t retreated when he had struck Chiyo down, then he probably would have turned them both into puppets. Hollow, emotionless puppets. Sasori hadn’t been happy since he found out Chiyo lied about his parents death. Though he was angry with her, he couldn’t deny that she was still blood. He still cared, as much as he tried to convince himself otherwise. Killing her, is own grandmother, had truly broken him. So, Sasori could agree. What reason did they have to go back?

The men were so lost in their own thoughts, they didn’t her the door open.

-Normal P.O.V.-

Evelynn threw the bag containing Itachi’s clothes at Itachi. The Uchiha snapped out of his daze, and grabbed it before it could hit him. Evelynn just grinned while he glared, and tossed the other two their clothes.

“These are just temporary, until we can do some legit shopping.” Evelynn explained as they got dressed.

Deidara and Sasori got plain, dark-wash grey jeans, and Itachi got a pair of black jeans. The girls, taking into consideration the boys’ style, got them plain white tank-tops, and each got a jacket. Sasori got a red jacket with white scorpions on the back. Deidara got a blue jacket with explosions on all over it, and Itachi received a black jacket with white crows all over it. All in all the girls were impressed with their choices.

“Well, I suppose we all should be going, it’s getting late.” Gina stated. Looking at her watch. It was one in the morning. “Scratch that, it’s early actually really early.”

Evelynn yawned and nodded. Gina and Itachi said their goodbyes. A few minutes later, after many promises to not ‘make her impure’ Deidara and Audrey left. The night air was chilly, and Deidara threw his jacket over Audrey’s shoulders. She blushed, and Evelynn smiled at the two while raising an eyebrow. They were cut together. Sorta. Closing the door she turned to Sasori, who was relaxing on the couch.

“I’ll get you a pillow and blanket.”

“Thanks.”

Ah, this is going to be interesting, isn’t it? Evelynn thought.


	11. Sasori and Evelynn

The next morning Evelynn was awakened by someone shaking her gently. This did not make her happy. As discovered, she is definitely not a morning person. She shooed away whoever was trying to wake her, and rolled over, pulling the blanket over her head. Only to groan, because she felt the bed shift. Whoever it was had now decided to sit on her bed.

‘I’m going to kill them,’ she thought. ‘Nice and fucking slowly.’

“Wake up.” Sasori’s voice floated to her ears. Ah, that was right. Some ninja from another world had got themselves turned into kittens, and now one of them was living “I know you’re awake. I heard you.”

“Fuck off.” Ah, that beautiful vocabulary again. Suddenly Evelynn found herself, unceremoniously, dumped on the floor. She growled and jumped up. “What the hell?!”

“I did tell you to get up.” Sasori drawled, a bored look on his face.

Evelynn glared and tackled him. She straddled his waist, and pinned is arms down on either side of him.

“What time is it any damn way?!” She snapped, glowering down at him. He looked at he annoyed.

“About seven in the morning, why?”

“You bastard! I’ll kill you!” Evelynn raised an arm to strike him, and in a second she was pinned under him.

“What was that?” He cocked his head to the side. Taunting her.

“Get off me.” She snapped again.

“No.” She tried to knee him in his groin, but he simply shifted so his legs pinned her down.

“Get. Off.”

“No.”

“Why the fuck not?!”

“You’re annoying me.”

“As if that’s an excuse!” Once again, she struggled to get up, but he kept her pinned.

“I’ll let you up, if you make me something to eat.”

“Like hell, I don’t cook.”

“Then buy something.”

"Do I look like I’m made out of money?”

“I’m not letting you up,” he smirked down at her. She could feel her face growing hot. No. No fucking way was she going to blush while being pinned under this guy.

“Off!”

“Buy something to eat then.”

“You can starve for all I care. You woke me up at seven in the fucking morning!” They had a glaring contest, and she finally caved. “Fine. Get off me, I’ll go buy you some damn breakfast.”

The puppet master smirked again, and let her up. He offered her a hand, but she swatted it away. Then, she dove for her bed only to be caught by his arm, and slung her over his shoulder. He marched into the kitchen, and to the door. Evelynn struggling the whole time.

“If you don’t let me go, so help me god I’ll…!”

”You’ll what?” He dropped her on her butt in front of the door. “In case you forgot, I’m a ninja.”

“I don’t give a damn.” Another glaring contest. He held out her keys.

Letting out another growl, she snatched them, and stood up. Sighing, she threw open the door and marched to the car. With him following?!

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” The red-headed woman snapped, glaring at him.

“Along for the ride,” he replied in a bored tone.

“Like hell. Get back in the apartment!”

“No.”

“I’m going to kick your ass…”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“UGH! Fine, whatever!”

She slid into the drivers seat and slammed the door. As she stared the car, she looked at him.

“Well.”

“How do I get in…?” She stared at him, bewildered.

“Open the fucking door.”

“How?” He hissed. She sighed, and leaned over, opening the door.

He slid into the passenger seat, and as he closed the door he felt a glare resting on him.

“Keep glaring like that, your face might get stuck.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Heh.”

“Evelynn drove to Burger King and ordered them each a croissant sandwich. Sasori seemed unsure of it at first, but eventually he gulped down the whole thing. Evelynn ate hers a little more slowly, and almost seemed agitated at how fast he ate his. As she drove back home all she could think about was getting some coffee started. On second thought, she also wondered how Audrey and Gina were handling things.

‘Heh, probably better than I am.’ She thought, indignantly.

It was in that morning Sasori learned that Evelynn was not a morning person.

‘Heh, too bad,’ he thought to himself with a smirk


	12. Deidara and Audrey

Audrey didn’t sleep all night. How could she sleep with a man, whom she didn’t even know, was in her home?! Sighing, the brunette looked at the time. It was seven-thirty. Darn. Slowly she sat up, deciding to get ready for the day. Looking up she shrieked and jumped back, pulling a pillow in front of her to protect herself. Ah, sweet little Audrey

Standing in the door way was the blonde missing-nin Audrey was housing. Now, even though he was cute (in Audrey’s opinion), that didn’t make her any less scared or him. He could kill her! Or rape her! He could gut her, and take her intestines to strangle her! Audrey shivered at her last thought, and peered over the pillow at him.

“You know, I’m not going to hurt you, hm.” He spoke softly, which sounded quite odd with his deep voice. Audrey didn’t move. “Come on, it’s morning time. We should get breakfast, yeah?”

Audrey stood up slowly, and eyed his out stretched hand suspiciously. She nodded slowly, but refused to take his hand. She ushered him gently into her kitchen, where she started to prepare breakfast. Cooking and baking has always helped ease Audrey’s nerves. She decided pancakes, toast, and scrambled eggs would do. She paused, then turned to Deidara.

“D-do you like your eggs scrambled?” She asked quietly. He just nodded, so she went back to work cooking.

Audrey hummed while she worked, and it was a noise that put Deidara at ease. Being a ninja was a stressful life. Especially when that life is of a missing-nin. Everyone’s always hunting you down, and everyone wants to kill you. Here, in the small brunette’s kitchen, he felt at ease. He watched her flip pancakes, butter toast, and stir eggs around in the pan. She made him a plate full of pancakes. He had never had them before, but they smelled delicious.

When she was done, Audrey set a plate of four pancakes, two pieces of toast, and two eggs in front of him. Then sat down to her own two pancakes, two eggs, and one piece of toast.

“I have more, hm? Deidara questioned, raising an eye brow.

“Oh, I… Uhm…” Audrey stuttered, and looked down at her lap. “I wasn’t sure when the last time you had a decent meal was, so I figured I’d make enough for you to eat your fill.”

“Thank you.” Deidara smiled, and Audrey’s heart fluttered. She smiled back.

The two ate their meal in silence. Deidara only ate two pancakes, and everything else on his plate. Audrey was pleased to have someone who appreciated her cooking. Evelynn wasn’t one for home cooked meals (if you could even get her to eat anything besides pizza), and Gina usually cooked for herself or ordered take-out. Audrey loved home-cooked meals. The only time she really got the chance was during Thanksgiving or Christmas. That thought brought Audrey another thought. Would they be around for Christmas? If they were, she’d have to make something special. She stole a glance at Deidara and blushed. She’d also have to buy something special. Giggling, she started humming and washing the dishes.

Deidara watched while she worked. She seemed to be really happy, doing household things. She’d probably make someone a good wife. He mentally slapped himself. Where did that come from? He shook his head and continued to watch the female in front of him.

“Do you have a home, Deidara?”

“Huh?”

“A home? Do you have a home?” Audrey turned to him, drying one of the plates.

“Not really, hm.”

“Oh…” Audrey frowned.

“Why do you ask, un?”

“Oh… Curious, is all.” Audrey turned away, and started to put the dishes up. “This can be your home, if you want?”

Deidara came up behind her, grabbed a plate, and reached up from behind her to put it on the stack with the rest in the cubboard.

“I don’t think I’d mind that, hm.” He whispered in her ear.

Audrey fainted.


	13. Itachi and Gina

Gina woke at eight in the morning. Shutting off her alarm, she sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Had it all been a dream? Perhaps. Lucid dreaming wasn’t uncommon. Yeah, that’s what happened. It has all been an incredibly real dream. At least that’s what her logical mind was telling her. After all, there’s no way Itachi Uchiha, and anime character, could turn out to be real? Right. Of course that’s right.

Having consulted with herself Gina got up, and walked to the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway. There he was. Black hair in a loose pony-tail. He was sipping a cup of coffee. Wait… When did he learn to work the coffee maker? Gina shook her head, and tied her curly blonde locks up in a high pony-tail.

“Good morning…” She said uncertainly.

“Good morning.” He looked at her, she felt a bit small under his gaze.

“Ah, you learned how to work the coffee maker?”

“Hn.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then?” She inquired. He only nodded.

Sighing, she reached on the top of the refrigerator and grabbed a box of almond flake cereal. She grabbed a bowl, spoon, skim milk, and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She set her breakfast on the counter/bar of her kitchen, and turned to grab a cup of coffee before she sat down. As she turned, Itachi was right there behind her. Gina nearly died of a heart attack.

“Uh… Hm?” She questioned, trying to regain her composure.

“Hn.” He held out a mug of coffee.

“Oh… Oh thanks.” Gina muttered, taking the mug. She half-heartedly wondered if it was perhaps poisoned. They had no reason to kill them, but then again there was no reason to keep them alive, either. Gina shook her head, and sat at the bar sipping her coffee. She ate her cereal slowly, wondering what they could do for the day. On that note, what would the boys do when the girls had to go back into work? Again, Gina shook her head. They were grown men, they could handle a few hours alone, right? Of course.

“How old are you?”

“Huh?” Gina blinked, pulling herself out of her thoughts. “Beg your pardon?”

“I asked your age.”

“Oh… I’m twenty. I’ll be twenty one in August.”

“What about your friends?” Itachi inquired. Why was he so interested?

“Audrey turned nineteen in February. Evelynn is twenty-three she’ll be twenty-four in November, why?

“Curiosity.”

Gina frowned at his answer, but brushed it off. “What about you guys?”

”Hn.”

”That’s hardly and answer,” Gina remarked coolly. The Uchiha stared at her for a moment.

“I turned twenty-two in June, Deidara turned twenty in May, and Sasori will be twenty-eight in November.

“Ah.”

Suddenly there was a silence between the two. Not an uncomfortable silence, just silence. Gina finished her breakfast, and Itachi finished his coffee. Gina set to work washing the few dishes they used, and rinsed out the coffee pot. Itachi was sitting contentedly at the table, leaning back in his chair.

“So how exactly did you guys end up here?” Gina sat across from him and tilted her head curiously.

“As far as we know. A woman preformed some sort of teleportation jutsu. We’re not sure exactly what, nor do we know how to reverse it.”

“You didn’t know the woman?”

“No.”

”I see… So, do you think you guys will be going back any time soon?” Gina pressed.

“Not that I am aware of.”

Despite her efforts, Itachi saw that happy glow flicker through her eyes.

Not that he was complaining.


	14. To the beach

It was currently one in the afternoon on Sunday. The six… friends? Were all sprawled across Gina’s living-room. Or rather; Gina, Itachi, and Sasori were sitting normally on the couch, Deidara and Audrey were sitting (‘rather close to each other,’ Evelynn thought) against the wall across from the t.v., and Evelynn was laying on her back in the middle of the living-room floor.

“You shouldn’t lay there like that, someone might step on you.” Sasori noted with amusement.

“I don’t care.”

“We should go do something!” Audrey chirped.

“Like what?” Evelynn inquired, sitting up and eying her friend.

“Uh… We could go to the beach?” Ah, she had a point. It is July after all.

“Well, I’m in. Gina?”

“Eh, sure… But what are the boys going to wear?”

“Can’t they go naked?”

“Evelynn!” (This was Audrey

“Fine, fine. We might as well buy them a pair of swimming trunks.” The red-haired girl grumbled.

Soon, they were all piled into Gina’s car. Gina in the drivers seat, Itachi in the passengers seat, Deidara behind Itachi (with Audrey in his lap), Sasori in the middle (Evelynn swears she’s claustrophobic!), and Evelynn behind Gina. Gina was pretty sure she heard Evelynn mumble something about having one of them get a bigger car.

About twenty minutes later they pulled into a small shopping plaza. It had a couple fast food places, which Sasori seems keen on getting Evelynn to take him to one, and a few clothing stores. The girls marched the guys into one of the clothing stores.

“Alright,” Evelynn started, gesturing at the male swimming trunks. “Pick one, make sure it fits, and let’s go!”

Surprisingly, the guys actually took their time picking a pair of swimming trunks. Which was ridiculous, in Evelynn’s opinion. She was fairly certain Itachi and Deidara were trying to impress Gina and Audrey. She was also one hundred percent sure that Sasori was taking his sweet time just to annoy her. Eventually Itachi got a plain black pair, Deidara got a plain blue pair, and Sasori got a red and black pair. As soon as it was paid for they were piled in the car again, Evelynn complaining about being in the middle this time, and drove off to the beach.

Once they arrived Evelynn almost threw Sasori out of the car, and jumped out herself. She then proceeded to drag him to the changing rooms. Sasori, if not slightly annoyed, seemed also very amused by the smaller red-head’s antics. The others followed behind a bit more slowly, and each gender went into their respective changing room.

“Gah!” Evelynn cried. Pulling off her tank-top and bra. “I just thought! Who knows how long they’re going to be around! When we go shopping Friday, should we just buy them stuff for every season?”

“Hm.” Gina looked thoughtful as she slip out of her short and, uh, undergarments. She slipped on the purple bikini bottoms and nodded before removing her shirt. “Yeah, that’d probably be best. I mean, if they don’t wear them, we can always return them.”

“If they do wear them, and they end up leaving, we can always donate them to the Salvation army.” Audrey chimed in. She already had her bikini on under her clothes, so she just slipped her tank-top and shorts off.

“Well, that’s settled then.” Evelynn stated, pulling on her black and turquoise bikini bottoms. She then proceeded to throw all their things into one locker.

“Where did you even find that swimsuit?” Gina asked, impressed. Evelynn was wearing a turquoise bikini, and it had black splatters all over it. The red head just shrugged.

“You look good, too!” Audrey giggled. She was in a blue bikini that had little white flowers over it. Ah, even in an adult swim suit, Audrey seemed so child-like. Evelynn nodded her head in agreement to Audrey’s statement. Gina’s bikini was a deep purple, on either sides of the bikini bottoms was a gold hoop that held them together, and on the bikini top a gold hoop held the front together. After giving each other another once over (you know how girls are), they nodded, and made their way out to the sand. Towels slung carelessly over their shoulders.

-Akatsuki P.O.V.-

The boys had only taken five minutes to change. Currently, they were lounging on a picnic table, waiting for the three females who had taken them in.

“What’s taking so long, hm?” Deidara groaned.

“Tch, they’re women. What do you expect?” Sasori drawled.

“Hn.” (Take a guess.)

“This is ridiculous, yeah! They’ve been in there for twenty minutes now!”

“There’s a saying that good things come to those who wait.” Itachi remarked calmly.

As if on cue the sound of Evelynn laughing could be heard. The three men turned to the sound… And they froze. These… These girls were dress so provocatively, yet so innocently!

‘How do you even manage that,’ Sasori thought.  
Audrey, not surprisingly, was the most covered. Her bikini barley showed much of anything except her stomach. Actually, now that the three boys took a closer look, Gina was probably wearing the more revealing swimsuit. Which came off as a surprise, see as how Evelynn, more or less, was the least worried about looking or acting modest. The boys continued to gawk at the as the girls approached.

“Keep staring like that, and your face will get stuck.” Evelynn teased. This brought Sasori out of his stupor.

“Well, it’s hard not to admire them. Your friends are rather attractive.” He remarked coolly.

-Insert glaring contest-

Evelynn turned and walked away, towards the water. Deidara and Itachi rolled their eyes, and the three men escorted the other two girls to where Evelynn was laying out on towel. The day went fairly smoothly. They swam for about an hour, had lunch, Audrey made a sand castle, Sasori accidentally destroyed that sand castle, Audrey started to cry, Gina tried to calm down Audrey, Evelynn yelled at Sasori, and Deidara tried to blow Sasori to the moon.

WAIT WHAT?! He tried to blow him up?!

Evelynn turned to Gina, “How in the hell…?”

Gina sighed, and explained to Evelynn Deidara’s “art.” Evelynn, as a musician/art, was appalled that he called that art, and insisted art was a performance, not a fleeting moment. Sasori heard this, and argued that art was eternal. Deidara jumped in, and insisted it was fleeting. This led to a full on art war between the three of them. The argument lasted three hours, and ended with Deidara trying to blow up Evelynn, Audrey crying out and explaining to Deidara he can’t do things like that here, Sasori saving Evelynn, and Evelynn furious that someone like him had to save her.

All around, it was a pretty nice day. Ah, and the all had work tomorrow.

‘This ought to be interesting.’ The girls thought to themselves, as they all piled in the car to go home.


	15. The bakery

Audrey sighed as her alarm went off. Sitting up, she hit the ‘off’ button, and got up to get ready for her day. She was lucky, she supposed. After all, she lived right above her job. So if Deidara needed anything, all he needed to do was come downstairs. This made Audrey smile. She had grown fond of the blonde man in the few days he had been around. Not only was he very considerate, which she found surprising since he was supposed to be an S-ranked ninja criminal, he was also very handsome. If Audrey did say so herself.

The brunette walked into her kitchen, getting ready to make breakfast. Deidara was still fast asleep on the couch. Not that she could blame him. It was 4:30am, after all. Ah, yes. Audrey always had to get up extra early on the days she worked. The shop opened at 7am, sharp. Which means she had to be there by six. Usually, she would wake up at five, but seeing as how she had to make breakfast for two people, now… Well she really didn’t mind.

Deidara woke up to the smell of cooking. Oh, how he liked that smell. He sat up to see the little brunette he lived with busy at the stove. He almost laughed to himself. Deidara, bomb-terrorist, S-ranked missing-nin, part of an evil organization called the Akatsuki… Enjoyed waking up to the smell of a little blue-eyed, brunette woman’s cooking. He half-heartedly wondered what his parents would think.

“Good morning.” Audrey jumped at the sound of a voice behind her.

“Ah! Uh, oh! Good morning,” She smiled.

“What’s that?” The bomber peered over her shoulder at what she was making.

“It’s an egg and cheese omelet! It’s good!” She assured.

She quickly slid his omelet onto a plate, and handed it to him with a fork. She waited eagerly while he took a bite. Slowly he nodded, and smiled at her in appreciation. Audrey, looking incredibly pleased, turned to fix her own omelet. Deidara took the rest of his to the table, and watched her while he ate, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. Suddenly, the sound of Audrey humming reached his ears. He almost smiled. Yeah, he could get used to this.

-Time Skip-

Currently, Audrey was running a brush through her short hair, explaining to Deidara that if he needed anything all he had to do was go down stairs, and go through the second door on the porch of her house. She explained to him that it was the bakery she worked at, and that the elderly couple who owned the bakery she worked at, and that the elderly couple who owned it had allowed her to stay in the apartment above. Deidara nodded, assured her he would be okay, and Audrey made her way down to the bakery. It was six in the morning, so she had an hour to get everything set up. Not that it was a problem, Audrey could get the morning pastry’s done in half an hour.

Opening the door to the bakery, she let out a cheery, ‘Good morning!’ Not that anyone was there. The owners usually didn’t stop by until after lunch. Quickly, Audrey threw on the apron that read, ‘Irene’s Bakery.’ The name made Audrey smile. The original owner, Mr. Ted Johnson, had bought the place for his lover, Irene. He had been trying to get her to marry him, and when he learned she liked to bake, he bought the bakery. Needless to say, Irene became Mrs. Johnson, and the two have lived happily together for forty years.

Pushing the thoughts of romance from her mind, Audrey got everything set up. In the mornings she made cheese danish’s, doughnuts, and muffins. After there were plenty made she would work on cupcakes, small cakes, regular cakes, cookies of all kinds, and other little sweets that were on the menu. In the mornings, they also had to make sure coffee was brewed. That idea came from Evelynn, who was rushing to work one morning, and stopped in to see if they had coffee. The owners considered it, and decided that it would be a good investment. It was.

Currently, the breakfast pastries were in the oven. They only had to cook for thirty minutes, then she could throw another batch in. They would be done right on time. In the mean time, she got the coffee brewed, and got the batter ready for the other cakes and treats she would make later.

-Time Skip-

It was Seven-thirty, and Audrey was pouring a cup of coffee. She knew, any minute now, Evelynn would come flying through the door. She would throw money on the counter, grab the coffee and a pastry, then fly out the door. Audrey supposed, with a giggle, that it was of the perks her working in a bakery. Right on time. Evelynn’s car screeched to a halt in a parking space in front of the shop. The red-headed woman flew into the shop.

“I need two cups of coffee, Audrey!” Evelynn wailed.

“Evelynn…” Audrey paused. “What’s wrong?”

The redhead pointed in the direction of her car. Sitting in the passenger seat was a very agitated looking Sasori.

“Ah.”

She poured an extra cup of coffee, put them in a drink carrier for her friend, and watched as she flew back out the door, stopped to grab two doughnuts. Audrey couldn’t help but laugh as she watched the two red-heads bicker in the car, and Evelynn threw Sasori’s doughnut at him. Still laughing, the brunette turned to the next customer. “How can I help you?”

-Time Skip-

Deidara glanced at the clock. It was one in the afternoon. Audrey had taught him how to use the remote, so he could watch t.v. or watch a movie. He was growing bored. It aggravated him that he couldn’t make art right now. Apparently, it would freak people out. The blonde sighed, and pulled himself off the couch. Maybe he could visit Audrey? Yeah. She did say he could come down to her if he needed her. He smirked, but then quickly brushed the perverse thought away. Audrey wasn’t like that. Which was another thing he could appreciate, hm.

Audrey was currently rushing around; Handing out cupcakes, ringing up an order, taking a cake order on the phone, and keeping an eye on the cookies that were in the oven. At the same time. Deidara blinked. He heard of multitasking, but this was something else on a whole new level. Not only was she doing all these things, she was doing them with a smile. That really blew Deidara’s mind. Audrey caught sight of him and waved. He half-heartedly waved back, and decided to lean against part of the counter out of the way.

“Afternoon rush!” The brunette explained to him.

“Do you, uh, need any help?”

“You could get those cookies out of the oven! There’s an oven mitt on the counter next to it.”

Deidara nodded, cautiously coming behind the counter. He didn’t exactly fit in to the description of a bakery worker. Once again he glanced at Audrey, who was currently ringing up a new order, and writing an order that was place on the phone. Deidara looked around, and grabbed the oven mitt. Oh, Jesus Christ. It was pink! He groaned, but put it on, and pulled the cookies out of the oven. There could be giggling heard behind him, and when he turned he saw a group of girls, who couldn’t be older than sixteen, giggling at him. He was about to make a snarky remark, until he felt a hand on his arm.

“Thank you, Deidara.” Audrey smiled up at him.

“Uh,” he looked down at her. No problem, hm.”

That smile was going to be the death of him.


	16. The Music store

The first thing Sasori heard that morning was Evelynn's alarm clock. The next thing he heard was said alarm gets thrown against a wall. Ah, what a lovely woman. He glanced towards her bedroom door from the couch. She had mentioned something about having to work today. What is it she did for a living anyways? Well, Sasori was going to find out today. The red-head, brat. They had gotten into an argument last night over art. She insisted that art is a performance. How ridiculous.

Again, he looked towards her bedroom door, only to see her storm out and into the bathroom. Yes, mornings are like a curse to Evelynn. This thought amused Sasori to no end. It would definitely be easy to torment her. He leaned back against the couch as he heard the water in the shower turn on. What time was it anyways? He glanced at the clock. Ah, six in the morning. No wonder she was in such a bad mood.

Evelynn stood in the shower, relaxing as the hot water beat down on her. Damn these early mornings. Today, she was working at the music store. Like most music stores, they sold the regular instruments and sheet music. Occasionally, when she wasn't working, other workers would bring people in for lessons. Usually piano. Evelynn herself had been taught by one of the families she lived with. An older woman and man. The woman had been an amazing pianist, and when Evelynn took interest, she happily agreed to teach her.

Evelynn had to admit, when it came to music, she was a natural. Preferably anything on a keyboard, though she was also musically inclined to the guitar. With a fairly decent singing voice, Gina often teased her. Calling her a musical prodigy. The thought made Evelynn smile. She was a realist, though. So, instead of focusing majority of her time on her music, she focused on her every day life. Mondays, she just worked the music store. The rest of the week she worked mornings at the photography studio, and nights at the music shop. Why the hell they waned a 24/7 music store was beyond her, but she wasn't complaining.

Getting out of the shower, Evelynn quickly dried and got dressed. She dried her hair until it was damp, then brushed it out quickly. She always did this. Just barely arriving on time. Ah, well, at least she'd get time away from Sasori. The red-head wrinkled her nose. Just who did he think he was, anyway? Ninja or not, he had no right to act like a complete asshole. Evelynn sighed. Not that she was much better, but in her defense she took him in. He should show a bit of respect.  
Leaving her bathroom she walked into the kitchen and turned to him.

"Well, I'm out. Don't fuck my house up." Sasori raised an eyebrow at her. Again, with that beautiful vocabulary.

"I'm going with you." He stated bluntly.

"Like hell. I'm going to work. You can't go with me."

"Shame, because I'm going with you."

-Glaring contest-

Then, before Sasori could blink, she turned and ran out the door, making sure to slam it behind her. She hoped it jammed, and gave her enough time to rush out of there. Unfortunately, luck was not on Evelynn's side. As soon as she slammed the drivers door shut, Sasori was slipping into the passenger seat.

"Get out!" She snapped, glaring.

"No," he responded icily. Another glaring contest.

"You're a pain in the ass."

"I could say the same about you."

"Get out of the car, Sasori!"

"No, Evelynn."

More glaring.

"Fine!" Evelynn cried, and started the car. If she spent any more time arguing, she'd be really late. Not worth it.

She drove in silence, and stopped in front of the bakery Audrey worked at. It was just turning seven-thirty. Well, at least she'd make it to work by eight. Evelynn flew into the coffee shop.

"I need two cups of coffee!" She wailed. Audrey looked surprised.

"Evelynn.." Audrey paused. "What's wrong?"

Evelynn pointed to her car. In the passenger seat sat a very annoyed looking Sasori. Not that Evelynn cared he was annoyed. It was his fault they got into an argument in the first place. Audrey looked incredibly amused, and poured another cup of coffee. She even put the two cups into a cup carrier. Ah, sweet Audrey.

"Thanks!" Evelynn cried, leaving money on the counter, and grabbing two doughnuts on the way out. As soon as she slid back into the drivers seat, Sasori spoke.

"For someone in a rush, you sure are making pointless stops." He sounded aggravated. Good.

"Shut the hell up. I even got you a coffee and a fucking doughnut, asshole."

"What is a doughnut?"

The reply he got was having said pastry thrown at him.

"That's very nice, very classy" Sasori remarked dryly.

"Didn't exactly ask for your opinion," Evelynn snapped.  
On that note, she whirled out of the parking spot and rushed to work. Oh fucking joy.

-Time Skip!-

Evelynn parked in front of the store, and quickly grabbed the keys to open the place. It was a few minutes after eight. Damn that puppet master. Not that it mattered. No one ever showed up to the shop this early in the morning. Regardless, Evelynn hated to be late.

She entered the store, Sasori following close behind. Flicking on the lights, she stole a glance at Sasori, who was looking around. She hated to admit it, but he was cute. Very cute.

"How old are you?" She asked, suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" Sasori narrowed his eyes at her. He had been lost in thought, looking around the place. It was rather impressive. Piano's were set up on either side of the walk way. Guitars were hung on the left wall, wind instruments set up on the right wall. Amps were placed near the back of the store, around the counter where the register was. There was a door behind the counter that Sasori assumed led to the employee's break room.

"I asked what your age was."

"Ah, I'm twenty-seven. I'll be twenty-eight in November." He raised an eyebrow, why did she want to know?

"I'll be twenty-four in November!" Evelynn exclaimed. "November fifth."

"November eight."

"I suppose I can appreciate a fellow Scorpio." Evelynn said thoughtfully. Then she turned and headed to the small door behind the counter.

Entering the room Sasori noticed how small it was. Just a table, a clock to punch in, and a soda and snack machine. Evelynn explained to him how they worked. How nice of her. Evelynn dropped her purse on the table, and picked up a clip board that was laying there. She tsk'd.

"We have a shipment of tuners and sheet music coming in. Why? We just got sheet music. We need new beginners books! What is this shit?" She asked herself.

"What are you going on about?" Sasori questioned.

"Huh?" Evelynn looked up at him, almost forgetting he was there. "Oh. Mondays we usually get a shipment of supplies we need. Well, last Monday we got a huge shipment of sheet music in. Ya know, the papers where you can write down the notes to songs? Well, anyways, for some reason we're getting another shipment of that in. We don't need it. I specifically told them we need more beginners guides for piano, flute, and acoustic guitars."

Again, Evelynn tsk'd again and shook her head, as if it were the most absurd thing to ever happen. Sasori just stared. He didn't have the slightest clue what she was talking about. Though, with how well she seemed to do her job, that impressed him.

"I'll have to call boss-man and let him know someone screwed the order up."

On that note, Evelynn went out to the counter, and picked up the phone. When Sasori and the others first saw a phone, it had been Gina's cell phone. Curious by the object, the girls explained to them what a phone was, and what it was used for. A very useful communication device. Sasori turned back to Evelynn. She was explaining the situation to, Sasori assumed, her boss. After a few minutes she set the phone down.

"Ah well, looks like we'll be waiting until next Monday for the books. Hope we don't run out before then." She shrugged, and got busy with something else.

Sasori was, to say the least, amazed. Evelynn, while customers were around, was very business. Very professional. In fact, it was like she was a completely different person. She explained every in detail, and often managed to sweet talk the customer into buying something. It was impressive that she could take her hostility, and turn it sweet as honey. It also made Evelynn seem a little more dangerous. In Sasori's opinion, anyway.

-Time skip!-

It was around one-thirty. Evelynn had gotten a call from her boss that the shipments would be there around five. Which meant, as long as Evelynn other tasks were done, and there were no customers, Evelynn could do what she wanted.

Earlier, when they first opened, Evelynn had counted the cash drawer. After confirming that the same amount was in there from last night she went and checked the inventory. She set out the beginners guides for every instrument in the store in the display case that was under the counter the register was on. The dusted off the pianos, and marked down what else they would need for next Monday. Once everything was finished it was two-thirty. The store was empty, so Evelynn went over to the piano.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked, walking over to the piano she was sitting at.

"Practicing." She replied bluntly. She hit a few keys, and played 'Mary had a little lamb' to warm up. Sasori was, again, impressed. She didn't have to look at the notes to play?

"Can I.. Observe?" Sasori asked uncertainly. Evelynn looked up at him, and then seemed to.. Blush?! Dear god, the foul mouthed, short tempered, stubborn woman they all knew and loved blushed.

"I, uh, get nervous playing around people. So.. As long as you're quiet.." Evelynn trailed off.

Sasori just nodded, and sat down at a different piano bench. Evelynn set up some sheet music she had snatched off the internet. Slowly, she started to play.

Marie Digby- Miss invisible

"There's a girl  
Who sits under the bleachers, Just another day eating alone  
And though she smiles, There is something just hiding  
And she cant find a way to relate  
She just goes unnoticed, As the crowd passes by  
And she'll pretend to be busy When inside she just wants to cry  
She'll say...  
'Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible Look a little harder, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes  
Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day  
When you'll ask her her name'  
In the beginning, in the first weeks of class She did everything to try and fit in  
But the others they couldn't seem to get past all the things that mismatched on the surface  
And she would close her eyes when they left and she fell down the stairs  
And the more that they joked And the more that they screamed She retreated to where she is now  
And she'll sing...  
'Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible Look a little harder I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes... shoes yeah  
Take a little look at the face of Miss Always Invisible Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day when you'll ask her name'  
And one day just the same as the last Just the days been in counting the time  
Came a boy that sat under the bleachers just a little bit further behind...  
(MARIE DIGBY - MISS INVISIBLE)

Sasori watched and listened as Evelynn played and sang her heart out. This.. This was her art? Well, it was certainly better than the brats explosions. As Evelynn finished her song, she looked up at him shyly. Sasori just stared, and Evelynn slowly looked back down at the keyboard.

"That was.. Amazing." He said softly.

Evelynn looked back up, a bit shocked. Then, ever so slowly, a smile crept onto her face.

'Damn,' was Sasori's only thought.


	17. Shopping

-Major time skip. It's Friday now, because I don't feel like writing a whole bunch of boring nonsense.-

It was Friday. The three girls had requested to be let off early, and they were all granted the permission. So, it was currently five in the evening, and they were driving to the mall. Why? You ask. Because there were three missing-nin living with them. They needed clothes. Autumn would be coming up in a few months, and it would start to get chilly. Then, the doom that every calls "winter" would fall on them.

'Man, fuck winter.' Evelynn thought bitterly. It was, without a doubt, the worst season of them all. Her favorite was summer. Warmth. Evelynn loved warmth. Sighing, she pulled into a parking space.

"What's the sigh for?" The red-headed man in the passenger seat inquired.

Akasuna no Sasori. Evelynn had taken it upon herself to just call him Sasori Akasuna. At first, it agitated him. After a week of listening to her shout it at him every time she got mad, though.. Well, he got used to it. To be completely honest, the two got along fine. It's just they were both easily agitated, and Evelynn had a very, very short temper. So, arguments were a common thing. It never seemed to go too far though, and the two seemed very comfortable with their friendship.

"Ah, nothing. Just in a few months it'll be winter. Then we'll have to deal with cold, and snow, and ice, and wind, and any kind of combination of the four."

"Winter..?" It didn't sound that great to Sasori, either.

The two got out of the car, and made their way into the mall. Sasori remember coming here as a kitten a little over a week ago. He never got the chance to go inside. Admittedly, the place was huge. There were tons of people there, as well. Evelynn told him there were even more people around Saturday and Sunday. Sasori was glad they came today. The two red-heads met up with their companions in front of a shoe store.

"We figured we could start from the feet and work our way up." Gina grinned. This got a chuckle out of Evelynn, and everyone watched as Audrey grabbed Deidara and practically dragged him into the store. Evelynn and Gina shared a look. They'd have to have a girls night soon, and figure out just what was going on between those two. Itachi and Sasori shared a look as well. Only it was more of a, "I-wonder-which-one-will-fall-prey-to-these-women-next" look.

A bit more slowly, the others followed Audrey and Deidara. The guys tried on a few different pairs of shoes. Deidara deciding on a pair of plain black vans, Itachi seems to favour the black and white Nike's, and Sasori(much to Evelynn's approval) got a pair of high-top converse. The girls also made sure to buy them some plain black men's snow boots.

Next they headed off to the closest clothing store. The girls rolled their eyes. Hot topic. Great. Entering the store Sasori immediately took to the skinny jeans. He got two pairs of plain black ones, and(more or less to impress Evelynn, since he saw her wearing some once) he got one pair that were ripped up at the knees. Deidara, seeing how well that fit Sasori, decided to grab one pair himself. Itachi down right refused. While they were their, Audrey made sure to grab a pair of leather, fingerless gloves.

"For the mouths on your hands." She had whispered to Deidara. Who agreed it might be a good idea.

Next they walked into Khol's. Itachi seemed to appreciate the store. Something about it being more modest. He invested in three pairs of dark fitted jeans, and one pair of black dress pants. Here, all the guys got t-shirts. Itachi got two black, one white, and one red. Sasori got three red, which were of darker shades than Itachi's, and two black. Deidara got one black, one white, and the rest blue. Itachi also insisted on buying two black button-up dress shirts. Reluctantly, the other two agreed. Though Sasori and Deidara were more pulled towards the flannels. After a short argument, Sasori got one black and red flannel and one plain black, and Deidara got a blue and black flannel and one plain white. To spite Itachi, more than likely.

While the men were bickering over what they were going to buy, the girls were browsing through their own section.

"Evelynn, try this on!" Audrey squealed. Evelynn looked over. It was a red and black plaid summer dress that stopped just above the knees, spaghetti straps, and had a v-neck.

"No."

"Awh, come on!" Audrey cried. "You'd look like a little doll!"

At the word 'doll' Sasori looked over. He nudged the other two boys, and all three watched in amusement as Audrey and Gina, who had agreed the dress would look adorable on Evelynn, tried to shove the poor red-headed girl into a dressing room.

"Relax, Evelynn. We're only asking you try it on." Gina tried to reason. Evelynn shook her head.

"You don't have to buy it!" Audrey added. "Just try it on."

Grumbling, Evelynn snatched the dress, and slammed the door to the changing room. This received a couple glares from nearby employees. After a couple minutes Evelynn emerged. They had been right. The dress looked good on her. What would she ever wear it to, though?! She crossed her arms as she stepped out.

"There are you happy?!"

Once again, at the sound of Evelynn's sharp voice, the boys turned to the girls. Sasori almost dropped everything he was holding. She looked stunning. The red and black dress brought out the color of her hair, which in turned made her skin seem to glow a little warmer. Even with the scowl she held on her face she looked cute. All Sasori could think about was showing her off. Itachi saw the look on his face, and rolled his eyes. Well, I guess we found out who the next victim was. Slowly, Sasori walked over. Evelynn caught sight of him and glared.

"If you say one thing Sasori Akasu-"

"You look good." He cut her off. She blinked.

"What?"

"You. Look. Good." He stated again. Evelynn flushed.

"Well.. Thanks." With that she went back into the dressing to throw on her ripped up black skinny jeans and turquoise tank top. Maybe she would buy the dress.

-Time Skip!-

It was now nearing 8pm. Along with the things they had bought from Khol's the boy also bought winter coats and fall jackets. Sasori's coat was a fitted brown/red type. Itachi and Deidara both got plain black coats, though Deidara's was made of leather-like material. Apparently, none of them were fond of bulky coats. Not that the girls could blame them. Their autumn jackets were very similar. Deidara's was black, but was slightly baggy on him. Itachi's was black and form fitting. Sasori's was a deep red, and (similar to Itachi's) fitted him well.

Deciding that each had plenty to wear they headed home. Tomorrow was Saturday, and the girls had decided to take the boys to an amusement park. Oh, what kind of fun would this bring?


	18. Amusment parks and Romance

No one had ever seen Evelynn awake so early in the morning, and actually be happy about it. It was currently seven-thirty. Evelynn had gotten herself a cup of coffee, and was happily chatting with Sasori about one thing or another. This made Deidara and Itachi look rather sheepish. Okay, maybe she didn't hate him. Still, he had insisted they were going to get married. Which was still quite a thing to proclaim. Stretching slightly as she stood up, Evelynn walked back into the bedroom to go get dressed with her friends. The boys were already dressed.

They each had their swimming trunks on under their pants. Itachi was in a pair of his dark wash, fitted jeans, his Nikes, a red body-fitting t-shirt, and a black collared shirt, that was currently unbuttoned. Deidara was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, his vaans, a white fitted t-shirt, and the blue jacket Audrey had bought him when they were first turned back to humans. Sasori was wearing a pair of the ripped up skinny jeans he had got from hot topic, his high-top converse, a white tank-top and the red and black flannel, unbuttoned. Right now, they were just lounging around the kitchen, waiting for the girls to come out.

It took about twenty minutes, but finally the girls were ready. Like the guys, they were wearing their swim suits under their clothes. Evelynn had on a deep red v-neck tank-top, lace around the bottom and across the chest, a pair of black shorts that stopped just barely to her mid-thigh, and she wore her own high-top converse, black. Gina was in a black mid-drift tube-top, dark blue jean shorts, and black flip flops. Audrey wore a pair of light-wash jean Capri's that hugged her legs, a light blue and white stripped haler top, and a pair of crisp white tennis shoes. Evelynn flung her messenger bag over her shoulder. It help the girls undergarments, the season passes they had bought for everyone, all their money, and three water bottles. Everyone would just have to share. The girls walked into the kitchen, and whack!

Evelynn had thrown her coffee mug at Deidara. Luckily, he managed to dodge. He glowered over at the girls, Sasori snickers and Itachi looked amused. Where they stood, Evelynn was front and center, Gina to her left, and Audrey on her right.

"Well, let's go!" Evelynn exclaimed. Audrey rubbed the back of her head, giving Deidara an apologetic look, and Gina placed one hand on her hip, using the other to rub her temple. Evelynn had both hands on her hips, and looked extremely happy with herself.

This was going to be one hell of a day.

-Time Skip!-

The amusement park was about an hour away. Since they stopped to grab an actual breakfast(Evelynn did not want to waste time cooking) they arrived just as the place was opening.

"Awh man, now we have to wait for them to test everything before we can get one!" Evelynn cried, clutching her head.

"There, there." Gina patted her friends shoulder from the middle of the back seat. Evelynn had insisted on driving, Sasori had claimed the passenger seat before anyone could utter a word other wise, and so the rest had piled in the back. Itachi behind Sasori, Deidara behind Evelynn, Audrey in Deidara's lap, and Gina in the middle.

"They always test the really lame rides first!" Evelynn whined.

"What's the difference between rides?" Sasori asked. Itachi nodded. he had been wondering the same. The girls looked at each other.

"Well, you can't really explain it," Audrey said.

"Yeah, you'll have to see for yourself!" Evelynn shouted enthusiastically. With that, the red-head jumped out of the car, slammed her door, and started running to the entrance. Audrey and Gina grinned, and then forced everyone else out of the car. As quickly as they could, they caught up to Evelynn.

They quickly went though the line, showed them their season passes, went to get pictures for their season passes, and then continues on into the park. Once again, the missing-nin wear impressed. The place was huge. There were huge things they learned were called 'roller coasters,' concession stands, games, and photo booths. There was even a small theater where they hosted magic shows. Audrey insisted they had to go to at least one. Deidara agreed. Everyone else was rather reluctant.

"So!" Evelynn turned, hands on her hips, and stared at her group. "Should we all stay together, or split up and meet up for lunch?!"

"Well, I kind of wanted to go play games." Audrey stated.

"Those seem interesting.." Itachi spoke up, pointing to one of the photo booths.

"I could take him to check those out." Gina sated thoughtfully.

"I'll stay with Audrey. Maybe she and I will win something, hm?" Deidara grinned.

Evelynn frowned and turned to Sasori, "Go on rides with me."

"Fine."

"Okay then. Meet near the concession stands in a few hours? Say about one?" Evelynn asked, looking around. She was greeted with nodding, and with one final nod she grabbed Sasori's hand and dragged him off to the closest coaster. The others stared at them amused. Not that the puppet master seemed to mind.

'Maybe they would end up married,' Itachi mused.

"Well, let's go." Gina motioned to the photo-booth. Itachi nodded and let her lead the way.

Deidara turned to Audrey and grinned, "So, which one first, hm?"

Audrey squealed, and ran over to a game that had little blue stuffed bunnies as prizes.

-Sasori's P.O.V-

The woman dragged me over to the nearest open ride. The line was relatively short, only about a fifteen minute wait. I still wasn't sure what the whole point of this was. Evelynn said, 'the adrenaline rush.' Whatever that meant. She looked nice today, though her shorts were probably a bit too short. I figured as much, from the few men who would, not so discreetly, check her out.

I'll kill someone if they touch her.

"Ugh, it's so hot." She muttered.

"Well, it is summer." I remarked. She glared.

"I know that, Captain Obvious."

"Then why mention how hot it is?" I inquired.

"Because I fucking feel like complaining." She growled. Tsk. Where are her manners?

"Well stop. It's quite annoying" I smirked down at her. Did she blush? I think so. Briefly anyways.

Within a few minutes it was our turn to sit down in the 'roller coaster.' In all honesty, the thing looked dangerous. We were strapped into the seat, and when I looked over at her I couldn't help but smirk. Her hazel eyes were shinning in excitement, and she was grinning. She looked a bit like a kid on it's birthday. Suddenly, the coaster lurched. Someone to the side was explaining something about safety rules. Then, I felt Evelynn squeeze my hand gently. I looked over and she was smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't freak out, okay?"

Before I could ask what she meant, the roller coaster took off. I swear to Kami, this woman is going to be the death of me.

-Itachi's P.O.V-

Gina had led me to this.. Booth. It was like a little room, and she explained to me it takes about five pictures of the people in it, then the pictures are printed on the outside of the booth. It was very.. odd. She pulled open the door and climbed inside, gesturing for me to follow. I did, and if anything this was rather.. Intimate.

"You put the money in here," she pointed to a slot under a screen. "It gives you a few seconds, then it snaps a picture. You get about five seconds before each picture gets snapped."

"So.. You just sit here?" I inquired.

"For the most part." She nodded. "Most people pose. You know; Friends hug. Some people make silly faces, others smile nicely, er.. Somecoupleskiss." She quickly muttered the last part.

Was that a blush? I shook my head, and idea forming. It took quite a bit of restraint not to smirk. I watched as she inserted the money, and the screen read "Color or black and White" She selected color, and the screen started to do a count down.

"It's about to take the first picture," she explained, looking at me. Just as I looked at her, there was a flash. I activated my sharingan, force of habit. She touched my arm gently.

"No, it was just the flash from the picture." She said. I looked at her again, and deactivated my eye technique. Another flash. We were fairly close now. She looked down. There was that blush again. I moved a little closer. Third flash. She blinked and looked up at me, shocked. I just smirked. Fourth flash. Before she could blink I leaned in, and I kissed her. I felt her tense up, then relax. Fifth flash.

We both exited the photo booth, rather flushed. She picked up the photos and looked at them. She let out a half cry/ half giggle, and showed me the strip of photos.

The first one we were looking at each other. Not very close.

The second one she was touching my arm, and giving me the gentlest look. One I hadn't seen since my mother's.

The third one, she still had her hand on my arm, I had moved closer, and she was looking down, blushing.

The fourth one, she was looking up at me with a shocked expression. I was smirking down at her.

The final one, we kissed. Our eyes were closed.

I think I've taken a liking to these 'photo booth's.'

-Deidara's P.O.V-

I watched as Audrey tried to throw rings around floating cups. Apparently, it was harder than it looked. It took a lot not to laugh at the concentrated look on her face, yeah. Complete with the tip of her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. She tossed the ring and.. missed. Poor Audrey. I chuckled.

"Want some help, hm?" I came up behind her. She looked up at me and pouted.

"Please?" She cried quietly. I chuckled again and nodded.

The man in the booth handed me three rings. I needed at least one to make it onto a cup, and I could win one of those soft blue bunnies. I rolled my eyes. 'Cute' things weren't really my thing, but.. I took a sideways glance at Audrey. Ha, and I'm supposed to be an S-Ranked criminal, hm.

I carelessly tossed the first two, since I knew if I tried it would be fairly simple to win. You know, being a ninja and all, yeah. I heard Audrey gasp behind me as the first two missed. I just grinned. As easily as the first two missed, I tossed the third ring, and it neatly twirled around one of the cups.

"Oh, Deidara, you did it!" Audrey squealed with happiness. I watched as the man behind the counter handed her one of the bunnies, hm. The look of pure happiness on her face was prize enough for me.

I turned to see what other kinds of games we could play, and I felt her slowly link her arm with mine. I looked down in surprise. Warm blue eyes and a soft smile is what greeted my gaze. I awkwardly tried to smile back, and she giggled. Then she took off towards another game, dragging me with her.

I could definitely get used to this, hm.

-Normal P.O.V-

-Time skip!-

The time was currently one in the afternoon. The six young adults gathered around a picnic bench, each one having grabbed a lunch of their taste. Evelynn, of course, had pizza. Audrey and Deidara were sharing a chili cheese fry. Sasori had gotten a grilled cheese, and Itachi and Gina each got a cheese burger. Itachi's plain, Gina's had everything.

As they ate Audrey spoke rapidly about all the things Deidara had won for her. Gina and Itachi listened calmly, smiling here in there. Deidara was grinning like he had just won the lottery. Evelynn and Sasori were discussing the rides that had ridden, and Evelynn was enthusiastically describing the other ones they could ride. As it turned out Sasori enjoyed roller coasters. Very much so.

"So, what did you guys do?" Evelynn turned to Gina. The blonde shrugged.

"Just walked around and talked mostly."

"Oh?" Evelynn raised an eyebrow. Gina looked slightly uncomfortable, so she looked away. Unknown to her, Evelynn had spotted the photo strip in Gina's back pocket. Before the blonde could react, Evelynn snatched it from her pocket. The red head glanced at the photos.

"Awh! Oh my fucking god, Audrey! Look at this!" Evelynn shoved the photos toward Audrey. She looked at them in shock for a moment, then smiled.

"Awh, Gina! Why didn't you two tell anyone you were together?!" Audrey gushed, throwing her arms around her friend.

"We were going to wait for a more appropriate time." Itachi responded smoothly. This made Gina look at him in surprise. They were together? Noticing the look on her face, Itachi merely nodded, and Gina blushed, one again.

"That's so fucking adorable!" Evelynn chirped, also hugging her friend. Deidara and Sasori simply looked at a Itachi, who looked back with a look that said, 'I dare you to say something stupid.'

Sasori and Deidara looked at each other, and before the Uchiha could react both men threw their arms around Itachi.

"Oh, Itachi! We're so happy for you, un!" Deidara wailed sarcastically.

"It's soooo fucking cute!" Sasori remarked. Again with the sarcasm.

As the two men teased the poor Uchiha, the girls were making Gina tell them every last detail. Which, after a bit of prodding, she did. When she was finished telling her story, Audrey stole a glance at Deidara. Evelynn just congratulated her again, laughing slightly. Once the embarrassing moments were over the six finished eating, and continued on with their day of fun.


	19. Enter, Adrian!

The girls were dressed in their Santa dresses. They had put on white thigh-high socks(that Audrey forced them in), and were wearing their winter coats. Everyone was piled into Audrey's car. Why? You ask. Well, it was one-thirty in the afternoon. Audrey had finished the ham, and had made four dozen sugar-cookie-men. Why? You ask again. Well, Audrey had taken it upon herself that they volunteer to read Christmas stories to orphaned kids. Deidara had tried to talk her out of it. Audrey had promptly started crying and calling him heartless. Evelynn at thrown a phone-book at Deidara's head for making Audrey cry. Deidara then agreed it was a good idea. Gina calmed Audrey down.. And now they were on their way to an orphanage. Not that Evelynn could blame Deidara for not wanting to go. The idea was silly to her all the same. Everyone except Audrey and Deidara(he was worried she might cry again) sighed as they pulled into the orphanage. It was one-forty five.

"Oh, we're early! Oh, well, maybe we'll have time to read them an extra story!" Audrey chirped. She seemed oblivious to the groans that came from around her.

Now, don't get anyone wrong. There was nothing wrong with spreading a little joy to orphaned kids. In fact, if Audrey had told them about it earlier, and not five minutes before they headed out the door, everyone probably would have been talking excitedly about it. Evelynn, on the other hand, was not too fond of the idea. She had spent four years in an orphanage, before getting tossed around from foster home to foster home. Which means coming to an orphanage was bringing up old memories she'd really rather not deal with. She hadn't been abused or anything, no. It was just the fact that she would understand how these kids felt. No families. No real love. No place to actually call "home." It left a bitter taste in her mouth. Sighing, she pushed the thoughts a side as hey piled out of the car, and marched into the double doors of the place.

They were instantly greeted by a woman, Jane, who explained to them that it was playtime right now, and the kids were outside playing in the snow. In about ten minutes it would be story time, and that's when they would separate into groups, and read two stories to each group. Audrey was ecstatic, and handed over three plates of cookies to Jane. Apparently, the orphanage was small, and only held about thirty kids. Lucky Audrey brought three dozen cookies.

Jane then separated the companions. Audrey and Deidara were taken to what looked like a playroom. Gina and Itachi were led into a living-room type room, complete with fireplace and Christmas tree. Evelynn and Sasori were led to what they assumed was a school room. Judging by the desks, chalkboard, and teacher's desk.

"There will be ten kids to a group." Jane explained. ('Like we couldn't figure that out,' Sasori had muttered to Evelynn.') "Story times will last thirty minutes, and then you're free to go."

-With Gina and Itachi!-

Gina shifted uncomfortable on the couch. The room was nice. The fireplace was ablaze, the Christmas tree was sparkling with lights, and there were stockings hung around the room. Still, Gina felt very uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi inquired, looking over at his fiance.

"Er, I'm not that good with kids.." Gina started. She was cut short when a lady, who was not Jane, led a group of ten kids into the room. The lady set them up around the floor on the carpet in a half-circle, gave them each a cookie, and told them to behave while the 'lovely couple' read them some stories.  
Gina looked around. The kids looked to be from ages two to age six.

'That's right. Evelynn mentioned something about that.' Gina thought, 'Something about they were able to stay at the orphanage until they started kindergarten, then they to be placed in homes.' The blonde shook her head.

Itachi stole a glance at her, and then handed her one of the children's Christmas books. 'The Grinch who stole Christmas.'

'It could be worse, and at least the kids are behaved,' Gina mused to herself, and began to read. The children listened intently. Apparently, they really enjoyed story time.

-With Evelynn and Sasori!-

Evelynn had perched herself on top of the desk. Sasori was sitting in a chair beside it.

"You should pull your skirt down, " he said in a bored tone. His girlfriend glared at him. She was not very happy to end up in a place where she had started off. Before the red-head could retort, the door opened. Evelynn adjusted her dress to a more appropriate length.

"Now children," Jane started. "These two nice people are going to read you a could Christmas tales. Isn't that exciting! You need to be on your best behavior, and no giving them a hard time. That means you, Adrian!"

A little boy, no older than four, looked up and gave the woman a glare. He was a cute kid. Black as night hair, and stunning green eyes. Evelynn almost laughed at loud at the glare he gave Jane. It was one that could rival her own.

"I ain't gonna 'cause no trouble." Adrian spoke in a small voice. Ah, a shy trouble maker. Jane seemed pleased with the answer, and handed out cookies to the children. She then instructed they sit at a desk. Slowly, they all filled in the seats. Evelynn frowned, and she and Sasori shared a glance. Adrian sat in the back. Alone.

"Well," Evelynn started. The children looked at her excitingly. "I'm Evelynn, and this idiot next to me is Sasori."

"Evelynn.." Sasori warned, looking up and glaring at her. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Anyways! We need a helper. So, who's going to volunteer?"

All the kids raised their hands, except Adrian. This did not go unnoticed by Evelynn.

"Hm.. How about you! In the back. Adrian, right?" Evelynn pointed to the black haired boy. He looked at her startled. "Well, come on!"

Slowly, the young boy approached her. Evelynn looked down at him from her seat on the desk.

"How old are you?" She asked gently.

"Three. I'll be four next week." The boy responded quietly.

In a swift movement Evelynn scooped the boy into her lap, and gestured for Sasori to hand her a book. 'A Christmas Carol.'

"Here's the deal Adrian," Evelynn started. "I'm going to be the narrator, and you're going to be the voices when people talk, okay?"

"Okay." Adrian looked up at her, shocked. Sasori looked amused, and took a place beside Evelynn on the desk. With a final smile at Adrian, Evelynn started to read. As it turned out, Adrian was very good at his role.

-Audrey and Deidara!-

Audrey was practically quivering with excitement. She loved to do good things, and she was sure this was her best idea yet. Deidara was not as enthusiastic. He was leaning against a wall near a toy chest, waiting to get this over with. Soon a lady, who they learned was named Lucy, entered with the children. She explained to the kids who the two were, and that they would be their story tellers for today. The kids were instructed to sit down, and then they were each given a cookie. Once Lucy left, Audrey took over.

"Hello, children! My name is Audrey, and this is Deidara!" She gestured toward the blonde, who gave an awkward wave. "So, are you guys excited for story time?!"

"What if we want to play instead?" Asked a little girl, no older than five.

"Ah, well.. You just got back from playtime." Audrey tried to reason, her smile faltering slightly.

"Yeah, but that was outside! We want to play with the toys now!" A three-year-old boy shouted.

"Uhm, well.. After story time.." Audrey was cut off by a bunch of agreeing from the he other children. Before she even knew what happened the children were all grabbing toys out of the toy chest. Deidara barely managed to jump out of the way.

"Oh no, Deidara!" Audrey cried, grabbing his arm. "What are we going to do?! It's story time!"

"Er, well, Audrey.." Deidara started slowly. "You want to see the kids happy, yeah?"  
The brunette nodded.

"Why don't we just let them have their play time, hm?" Deidara looked down at a kid who was holding some play-dough up to him expectantly. Deidara took it, and started to form a bird. Not with the mouths on his hands, of course. They didn't need any children exploding.

"O-okay.." Audrey muttered softly. She then looked down at a little girl who was tugging on her dress.

"You're really pretty." the girl said. "Will you come to me and my friends tea party?"

Audrey blushed. "Of course!"

And that is the story of how, instead of story time, Deidara showed a group of kids how to sculpt birds, and Audrey had a tea party with the sweetest little girls she'd ever met.

Ah, the joys of children.


	20. Welcome to the Family

It's been a week since Christmas. As soon as they got home Audrey had put the rest of the meal on to cook, and everyone started handing out gifts. Audrey had gotten a pair of earring from Deidara, a scarf from Gina, a book of poetry from Itachi, recipe book from Sasori, and Evelynn had gotten her a pearl necklace. Gina received a necklace and earring set from Itachi, a sculpted heart with her's and Itachi's initials in it from Deidara(she only accepted it when i was assured to her it wouldn't blow up), a new pair of boots from Evelynn, a new hand bag from Audrey, and movie documentary on 'Most memorable women in history' by Sasori. Evelynn received a new black beanie hat from Gina, a fox sculpture from Deidara(he set to work on it when he learned foxes were her favourite animal, again she only accepted it once she was sure it wouldn't explode), a book on musical history from Itachi, a camera from Audrey, and Sasori handed her a wooden carving of two scorpions together muttering, 'don't think too much of it. In reply to Sasori, Evelynn threw a scrap book at him. In there were pictures of all their adventures together up until their birthdays. The men had refused to buy or make anything for each other. Sasori, along with the scrap book, had received a brown/red scarf from Audrey, who had knitted it herself, and a black silver studded belt from Gina. In fact, Audrey had made scarves for Deidara and Itachi too. Deidara's dark blue, and Itachi's black. Deidara also received six pounds of clay from Evelynn. 'Cause a ruckus,' she had said, while grinning. Gina had gotten him a new pair of fingerless gloves. 'So he could have options.'

Evelynn had, jokingly, bought Itachi a package of then had to explain, with a very red face and a glare at Evelynn, what they were used for. This made Sasori and Deidara howl with laughter, and Itachi himself looked somewhat amused. Poor Audrey was mortified. After the condom fiasco Gina shyly handed Itachi his last gift. It was revealed to be a black jacket with the Uchiha symbol sewn on the back. 'In case you missed having it,' Gina had muttered shyly. Itachi swept her into a kiss. Deidara grinned at them, Audrey cooed how adorable they were, Sasori remained neutral, and Evelynn pretended to gag. 'Sissy stuff,' she said.

Now, it was a week after Christmas. Evelynn couldn't get Adrian off her mind. She was currently at work in the photography studio. With no customers she really had nothing to do. So, she was leaning back in a chair at the computer contemplating. The little guy was probably a loner. She could tell that much when he was sitting in the back of the room by himself. The red-headed woman frowned. No one should have to be alone. Especially not at his age. Then it hit her. He said his birthday was this week. Had it passed already? Evelynn's brow furrowed in thought. Maybe she could stop by today. Drop the kid off a gift. Why she would drop him off a gift was beyond her.

'Because he reminds you of yourself when you were that age,' a voice in the back of her head told her. She brushed it away. Ah well, it wouldn't kill her to get him a gift, would it?

-Time skip!-

It was five in the evening. Evelynn was currently pulling into the driveway of the orphanage. She had decided to get Adrian a teddy-bear. Kids like that stuff, right? As she parked, she sighed. She'd probably regret this later. Why in the hell was she getting attached to a kid she barely knew anyways?

'Heh, one of those cliche unexplainable life mysteries,' Evelynn thought to herself as she stepped out of her car.

She walked quickly to the doors, knocked, and waited. After five minutes Jane answered the door. She looked surprised.

"Oh, hello! Weren't you one of those nice people who came to read the kids stories?" Jane asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm here to see Adrian. His birthday was this week, right?"

"Ah, yes. It was two days ago. Come on in. He's never had anyone interested in adopting him before."

Evelynn froze, but quickly regained her composure, following Jane. Adoption? She didn't say anything about wanting to adopt him! She just said she was here to bring him a birthday gift. She couldn't adopt him! Could she? Shaking her head, she looked around. I was fairly quiet for an orphanage. Not that it was uncommon. The one she had stayed at until she was four was very strict. Jane led her took a room, knocked once, then ushered Evelynn in.

"Adrian, someone's here to see you!" Jane exclaimed. The small boy turned his green eyes up, and when he caught sight of Evelynn a small smile formed on his face.

"You're the girl that read us a 'tory." He stated shyly.

"That's right. I'm Evelynn. Your birthday was two days ago?" Evelynn questioned softly, kneeling down,and hiding the teddy bear behind her back.

Adrian nodded, "I turneded four."

"Wow, you're certainly growing up, aren't you?!" Evelynn cooed. "Well, Adrian, I brought you something."

The boys eyes widened. No one had ever bought him a gift before. Usually the children made each other something for their birthdays, but none of them liked him much. The grown-ups at the orphanage called him a 'trouble-maker.' He didn't know why. He didn't play pranks to hurt people, he had just wanted a little attention. Evelynn revealed to him the teddy-bear. Adrian looked between it and Evelynn. Was she really giving him this. Evelynn encouraged him to take it, and slowly he stretched out his hands.

"Th-thank you," he said shyly, clutching the teddy-bear to his chest.

"You're welcome, Adrian. I have to go now, but I'll be back to see you soon, okay?"

Suddenly, the boy launched himself around her legs, "You promise, big sister Evelynn?!" The small boy wailed.

Evelynn looked down at him, shocked. Big sister, huh? She could live with that.

"I promise, baby Adrian."

Pleased with her answer Adrian sat in the middle of the floor, keeping his teddy-bear clutched to his side as he coloured. He had decided to name it Eskimo, since it was white. Evelynn was impressed with his naming skills. As Evelynn prepared to leave, she turned to Jane.

"So.. What are the requirements to become his legal guardian?"

Jane looked surprised for a moment, then smiled. She explained to Evelynn about the paper work, and that Social Services would check on the child regularly the first six months. There would be a background check on her and all the people who lived with her. Evelynn nodded, asked for the paper work, received it, and left.

Ah, how would the others react to this?

-Time skip!-

"Wait, so you're going to be a mother?" Itachi asked.

"Uh, no. He calls me big sister." Evelynn explained sheepishly. It was two days after she filled out the paper work and sent it in. In a week, the background checks would be done, and Adrian would be coming home with her. She just now told everyone what she did.

"I'm not really surprised," Sasori stated in a bored tone. "The kid basically attached himself to you on day one. This just makes it official."

"What about when we work?" Gina asked. "Who's going to pay for a daycare?"

"I will." Sasori stated before Evelynn could respond. This got him a few surprised glances.

"I think it'll be nice to have a little kid around," Audrey said thoughtfully.

"What if he wrecks the place, hm?" Deidara asked. "It's not like we have money to make a lot of repairs."

"And where is he going to sleep?" Gina inquired.

"In my room, of course." Evelynn snapped. It was rather aggravating that the only one's who seemed to support this decision were Audrey and Sasori.

"Will the children's services allow that?" Itachi asked. The shinobi weren't still entirely sure how the systems worked in this world.

"I don't see why not, since I'll be his guardian. At least until he's a little older, and needs his own room. He is only four after all."

"Well, I think we should support Evelynn. After all, she's always supported us. Even is she was a little.. off in that support." Audrey stated.

Gina couldn't argue that fact. Evelynn had, though some times grudgingly, always supported them no matter what they did. Then again, none of them had ever adopted a kid. Wasn't that a bit drastic. The blonde studied her friend, and then it hit her. Of course! Little Adrian probably reminded Evelynn of herself when she was his age. When her mother handed her over to the adoption agency, they had immediately sent her to an orphanage. She stayed there until she was four. She had been a prankster, and often got herself in trouble. Unable to deal with it, they had sent her to a foster home when she was four. From then on she never stayed at a place longer than a year. Heh, it was no wonder she wanted a kid.

"Well," Gina paused. "Alright. I mean, it's not like it'll kill us."

Deidara groaned. Great. Well, welcome to the family Adrian Crevan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; (1) Since Evelynn will be his official guardian he now has the last name 'Crevan,' as that is her last name. Just in case you were wondering why he magically has the same last name as Evelynn.


	21. Hello, Shoto

It was now February. Adrian had been living with them for about a month, and in all honesty everyone had grown rather attached to him. He was still too young for kindergarten, so they had found him a daycare. As promised, Sasori paid the monthly fee. As a matter of fact, Adrian had taken to calling Sasori 'big brother,' and continued to call Evelynn 'big sister.' Not that it surprised anyone, since Sasori and Evelynn were dating. They didn't act like they were dating, but hey.. They were romantically challenged. Gina was now seriously planning her wedding. Her and Itachi wanted to be married 'soon.' Evelynn didn't see why.

"We're young, we have all the time in the world," the red-head drawled.

Gina rolled her eyes, "Maybe you don't want to get settled down anytime soon, but Itachi and I are a bit more than ready."

What the hell did that mean?

"Well, whatever. As long as I'm the maid of honour." Evelynn grinned. Gina nodded.

"Don't ask me why, Audrey insisted on being the flower girl."

Evelynn laughed. Typical Audrey.

In fact, Audrey and Deidara were getting rather serious as well. Evelynn as even asked Audrey if she finally lost her virginity. Audrey almost had a heart-attack. She stated that there was no way ever that she would 'make-love' until she was married. Evelynn waved it away. In truth, her and Sasori had yet to get intimate, either. In fact, they barely showed any affection towards each other. As far as it went was occasionally cuddling while watching a movie, or Sasori would gently touch his forehead to hers. Itachi and Gina.. Well, no one really knew if they were intimate or not. Evelynn assumed they were. Audrey scolded her for assuming that. Gina and Itachi would ignore them. They looked like your average couple. They'd hold hands while walking occasionally. Sometimes, while taking said walks, Itachi would affectionately kiss her temple, and Gina would blush. It was rather.. cute.

'Sissy stuff.' Is what Evelynn called it. Sasori half-heartedly agreed.

Anyways, it was now the middle of February. Valentines day had passed. 'Thank god!' Evelynn had exclaimed. Children Services had been by twice to check on Adrian. They were impressed by how well the six young adults cared for him. He had more than enough clothes, Audrey had taken over the grocery shopping. Apparently, she knew very well what to buy kids. Gina had found him a pediatrician, and Evelynn took care of all the rest. Well, with the occasional help from Sasori.

Adrian came out to Evelynn on her balcony, his teddy-bear clutched to his side, and hopped up on the chair across from her.

"Nee-chan," he asked quietly. Ah, the three missing-nin had taught him that.

"Hm?" Evelynn looked at him.

"Thank you."

The woman looked at him surprised.

"Huh?"

"Well, I wanted to say thank you. For giving me a home, nee-chan." The boy muttered quietly. Ah, so shy. Evelynn reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Well, thank you, baby Adrian. For wanting to be part of our crazy little family."

The boy grinned.

"I'm gonna go find miss Audrey now."

Evelynn just nodded. Watching him as she jumped from the chair and ran to find the brunette. At least Evelynn didn't have to worry about him walking in on her and Deidara doing anything.. R-rated. Evelynn grinned. It had been confirmed a few nights ago that Gina and Itachi were intimate. She had put Adrian to bed, and made Sasori sneak down with her to investigate. They heard some rather inappropriate sounds coming from the other side of the door. The two red-heads quickly fled. Evelynn almost unable to contain her laughter. Sasori had just rolled his eyes at her.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Which was odd. They didn't get many visitors. Maybe it was Gina's parents? After all, Gina was planning her wedding. Sighing, Evelynn got up to go answer the door. More than likely she'd meet her friends on the way there. Well, Gina, Itachi, and Deidara were at work. Sasori was napping, and Audrey was somewhere with Adrian.

Evelynn reached the front door and swung it open.

"And how can I help you?!" She asked dramatically, before seeing who it was. "Oh, shit. Hey. It's been awhile."

Standing on the other side of the door was a beautiful young woman. Pale skin, sharp blue eyes, and straight black hair.

"Yeah, I just got back from a bit of traveling." The woman stated smoothly. "I heard from the bakery owners Audrey works for that you guys got a place together."

"Ah, yeah. Well, we got into a bit of a situation that called for us to have out own place."

"I see."

Suddenly, a soft meowing could be heard from the woman's messenger bag. She pulled out a black kitten, and stroked it's fur gently.

"You probably don't like being stuck in there, do you?" The woman cooed softly.

Evelynn stared at the kitten. It looked oddly like how Itachi did when he.. Oh hell no!

"Uh, why don't you come in Shoto, and wait for the others to get here. You won't believe what the fuck has been going on."

Shoto looked curiously at her red-headed friend, but nodded and stepped inside. Suddenly, behind Evelynn came a newly awakened Sasori. Shoto stared for a moment, then turned to Evelynn.

"Evie, is that who I think it is?" She asked.

Evelynn just grinned.


	22. The Family Grows

It was now eight in the evening. Audrey had been ecstatic to see Shoto, who had been traveling across Europe with another friend of hers. Eventually she got bored, and she moved back to the United States. She had been friends with the girls for about three years now. how she met them was rather.. Odd.

Shoto was a fairly cool person. Not rude or anything, she just didn't take shit from anyone. Evelynn, as we all know, can be rather eccentric.

-Flashback!-

Evelynn, Gina, and Audrey had decided to take a trip to the mall. Some band was there that Audrey liked, and she wanted a poster signed. As it turned out, Shoto liked the same band. In that fateful moment, the four had reached the line at the same time. Evelynn insisted they were their first. Shoto did not agree. The next thing anyone knew the two were rolling around on the ground, punching and kicking each other. Some time in the fight, Evelynn started howling with laughter. Shoto stopped fighting her, and looked at the red-head like she was insane.

"I might have a mean left hook," Evelynn chuckled. "But you got quite a right uppercut."

The red-head grinned at the black-haired girl. The black-haired girl just blinked and looked at her. Was this girl serious?

"She's serious," Gina has stated. Looking at the expression on Shoto's face.

Evelynn stood, and held a hand out to Shoto, "I'm Evelynn Crevan."

"Shoto." The girl took Evelynn's hand, and the red-head helped her up.

"I'm Audrey!" The brunette with them stated, grinning at Shoto.

"Gina." The blonde stated simply.

"So, who the fuck goes to the mall alone?" Evelynn asked, turning to Shoto.

"I just moved here, I don't have any friends yet." She explained.

"Oh, well, then you're our friend now." Evelynn stated simply.

Shoto blinked and turned to Gina and Audrey. Gina just shrugged, and Audrey grinned and nodded. Hm, maybe they weren't so bad.

-End Flashback!-

Everyone was now gathered in the living-room. Gina and Audrey were asking Shoto about her travels, Evelynn was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Adrian in her lap. Sasori was sitting behind her in an arm chair. Deidara, Gina, and Shoto were on the sofa. Itachi sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Gina, and Audrey was in Deidara's lap. They had updated her on everything that was happening with them, and she was just finishing her explanation of her travels. Suddenly, Evelynn stood up, placing Adrian in Sasori's lap.

"Hey, Shoto, can I see that, er, kitten?"

Shoto nodded slowly, she looked confused for a moment, but regained her normally calm look within a second. Evelynn grabbed the kitten, and held it in front of Gina.

"Look familiar?" The red-head drawled. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Gina frowned, but studied the cat to appease her friend. Suddenly, a look of realization dawned on her. This cat looked very similar to how Itachi looked when he was a kitten. Almost as if on cue, the black kitten caught sight of Itachi and hissed in agitation.

Oh shit.

"What's going on?" Shoto asked coolly.

"Well, remember how we explained that these guys were kittens at first?" Evelynn asked, turning to Shoto. The black haired girl nodded. "Well, this one looks very similar to how Itachi looked when he was a kitten."

Everyone blinked, looked at each other, and then they all started scrambling over each other trying to get to the bathroom. Sasori had grabbed Adrian and brought him with them, Shoto was looking rather perplexed as Audrey turned the water in the bathtub on. Evelynn had the kitten they assumed was Sasuke in her hands. Deidara looked amused, Itachi looked troubled, and Gina was trying to comfort him.

Once the tub was filled up 1/4 of the way Audrey turned the water off and stepped away from the tub. Itachi had decided he would stay farthest from the tub, in case the kitten was Sasuke. Shoto had taken it upon herself to snatch the could-be-Sasuke-kitten from Evelynn. It was her kitten after all. Gina stayed back with Itachi, and Sasori, Evelynn, and Adrian stood around the toilet. (Well, Adrian was actually standing on the toilet.) Hesitantly, Shoto eased the black kitten into the water. Everyone held their breath.

"Well, that was dramatic." Shoto stated dryly. Turning away from the tub to scold Evelynn. Suddenly there was a 'poof,' and the bathtub filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared, there stood Sasuke Uchiha.

Shoto's eyes widened slightly, Deidara was contemplating if he should blow the younger Uchiha up, Itachi looked distraught, Gina was trying to comfort him, Evelynn looked like she might die of laughter any second, Audrey was wearily eying Deidara, Adrian was looking around confused, and Sasori was getting ready to scold Evelynn for laughing at the situation.

"Why is the man naked?" Adrian's innocent voice floated to their ears.

Suddenly everyone turned to Sasuke, who was indeed naked.

Evelynn started howling with laughter.

"Hey, Gina! Who's bigger?! Itachi or Sasuke?!"

Evelynn had to dodge the blonde's phone that was aimed rather well at her head.

-Time skip!-

As it turned out, Deidara was closest to Sasuke's size. Therefore he had to lend the Uchiha some clothes. Not that Deidara really minded anymore. Audrey had convinced him to let his grudge go, since the only reason he didn't like Sasuke was because of Itachi, and Itachi and him were friends now. Deidara could see the logic in it, and decided to lend the Uchiha some clothes. It took about half an hour to convince Sasuke not to try and kill Itachi. It then took another hour for Itachi to explain why he had really done what he did. Now, two hours later they were once again in the living room.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Gina asked wearily.

"Might as well let them stay here." Evelynn stated. She was currently sitting in the arm chair, holding a sleeping Adrian. It was well past his bedtime, anyways.

"Where are they going to sleep?" Sasori asked.

"Eh, you'll just move into my room, and let them have yours."

"Like hell I'm sharing a room with you."

"Are we dating or not? You act like it's a big deal."

"Oh, right. I forgot."

"You forgot we were dating?"

"Heh."

"Asshole."

"Ahem," Shoto cleared her throat. "That only makes one extra room. There are two of us."

"So you and Sasuke can share a room." Evelynn stated, as if it were obvious.

"That's not very proper." Shoto stated dryly, a slight blush across her cheeks.

"Well, what do you say Sasuke. Mind sharing a room with the black haired beauty?" Evelynn turned to the younger Uchiha, and Shoto opened her mouth to protest.

"I don't care." Sasuke stated smoothly. Ah, that Uchiha charm.

"It's settled then! Now, I have to get Adrian to bed. Come on Sasori." Evelynn demanded.

The red-haired man rolled his eyes, but followed nonetheless. Slowly the rest of them retired, and Shoto and Sasuke eventually had to go to their room.

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Sasuke said as they were getting ready for bed. Shoto just nodded.

Ah, what other wonderful surprised would await our wonderful friends?


	23. Young Love

It was now the second week of March. Three weeks since Shoto and Sasuke had moved in. Gina was acting rather temperamental, and Itachi and Sasuke were working on their relationship. Since Sasuke was not in any sort of system in this world, and Shoto had just moved back and didn't have a job yet, they were now the personal baby-sitter for Adrian when the others worked. Not that they seemed to mind, especially Shoto. It was currently a Wednesday, and everyone was at work. Evelynn would be home about three hours. She also worked night shift at the music store on Wednesday's. So she would cuddle with Adrian for about an hour, then go to sleep. When Sasori got home he would wake her, take over Adrian, and Evelynn would go to her second job. Currently, Adrian was taking a nap. So Shoto and Sasuke were alone.

"How did you meet those three anyways? Compared to them you seem a bit.. Calmer.." Sasuke asked her, sitting across from her at the kitchen table.

"Ah, Evelynn and I ended up in and fight. Well, you know how Evelynn is by now. In the middle of the fight she started grinning at me, and complimented me on my uppercut. After that she just sort of.. Claimed friendship on me.." Shoto explained slowly. It still baffled her how they had ended up friends in the first place.

"Interesting." The Uchiha muttered.

Indeed, he had learned that Evelynn was, basically, head of the house. He had also learned that it was she who had adopted Adrian. She was short tempered, and it seemed that her and the other red-head, Sasori, were dating. Though, Sasuke couldn't be sure. What he did know was that his brother was getting married. Sometime last week Sasuke had asked about Gina. Itachi had explained to him Gina was his fiance. Sasuke was pretty sure he almost had a stroke. Gina seemed to be pretty laid back as well, and was fairly intelligent, though she seemed to get more temperamental as the days passed. No one could really explain why. Evelynn said she was probably on her period. Sasuke learned that Audrey was the 'baby' of the four friends. Apparently, she and the bomber, Deidara, were an item. He could see why. Both always seemed to be full of energy, and Audrey seemed to help the bomber keep his temper in check.

Now, Shoto was a bit of a mystery to Sasuke. They shared a room, yes. They also often baby-sat Adrian alone. Yet, they had never really talked much. She was very beautiful, in Sasuke's opinion. Clear blue eyes, straight, midnight black hair, and had skin like porcelain. She was also very quiet. Not that she was shy, no. She would tell you exactly what she thought, if she felt you needed to hear it.(Something Evelynn could appreciate.) No, she was more.. Observant, if Sasuke really had to describe her. When she spoke her voice was soft, but firm. If anything, she would have made a very good Uchiha. He had also noticed, from her arguments with Evelynn, and she didn't let anyone push her around. Sometimes he wondered how they could be friends.

"Because even though they're alike, they're very different. Shoto won't let you push her around, but she also knows when to let go of an argument. Evelynn, not so much. Besides, Shoto's a very calm and cool person. Evelynn is definitely more 'in your face.' Which is what makes them rather ideal friends," Gina had explained.

"Sasuke." Shoto's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Hm?" He looked up at her. She tilted her head at him.

"Are you alright? You sort of.. Zoned out."

"Fine." He stated bluntly.

Shoto gave him a look, but didn't press any further. She was listening out for Adrian, anyways. Sasuke frowned. Did he say that maybe too harshly? He didn't want her to think he didn't like her. He almost laughed at himself. Since when did he care if anyone liked him or not? Apparently, now he did.

"I should probably go check on Adrian." Shoto stated softly. With that, she got up and left.

'He didn't have to sound so rude.' Shoto thought to herself. She only inquired if he was alright. Tch. He was probably one of those types that since he was good looking her didn't have to respect anyone.

'Wait a minute! Good looking?! Where did that come from?!' Shoto thought. Shaking her head, she opened the door to Sasori's and Evelynn's room. Adrian was still dozing peacefully, and Shoto decided to let him be. Closing the door quietly she turned, only to bump into Sasuke. She let out a startled gasp.

"Damn, don't do that!" She snapped coolly.

"I wanted to apologize." Sasuke stated smoothly, looking down at her.

"For what?"

"When you asked if I was alright."

"Ah."

The two stared at each other, observing each other.

Suddenly they heard a small cough, and they both turned quickly to the noise. There was Evelynn, standing at the end of the hallway, and smirk plastered on her face.

Ah, young love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N; I'm sorry these chapters are so boring. Honestly, I'm just trying to get the whole children serviced thing out of the way. This story is going to be coming to a close very soon, and I'll be starting a part two. So, hold onto your seats, guys! Aha, wow.. How lame am I?)


	24. Lets get Intoxicated

March and April had come and gone, and it was now May. Deidara's birthday was in a couple days. Evelynn insisted on alcohol, since they didn't do anything for Audrey's birthday back in February. Gina downright refused, Audrey hesitantly agreed, Shoto thought for awhile, but agreed nonetheless. Itachi said he would take Gina and Adrian out for the night, and Deidara and Sasori were more than willing to get completely plastered. Sasuke seemed unsure, but when he learned Shoto had agreed, he decided he might as well.

So, on May fifth, Itachi and Gina decided to take Adrian to a carnival that was in town. Afterwards, they would rent a hotel room for the night. Evelynn thanked them both repeatedly, and promised Adrian that if he was good that she and Sasori would take him to the zoo the next day they both had off. This made Adrian a very happy little boy, and he agreed to be on his best behavior. Sasori and Deidara went out to buy everything they would need for their little party, and Evelynn pulled Shoto, Audrey, and Sasuke to the side.

"Get dressed up in something nice, ladies and gentleman! We're going out tonight!" Evelynn declared.

"Uhm, but Evelynn, I thought we were having the party here?" Audrey asked quietly.

"Well, we'll have a few drinks here, then go out to a few clubs." Evelynn stated simply.

"We can't drink and drive!" Audrey exclaimed. Evelynn just waved her hand dismissively. "Go get dressed in something nice. Shoto can borrow something of mine."

Shoto, meanwhile, didn't look very convinced.

"Oh, come on! We don't get to go out much as it is!" Evelynn wailed. Shoto winced, but finally agreed. Evelynn all but dragged the poor girl to her room. "We have to dress you up in something hot for the Uchiha."

"Beg your pardon?" Shoto inquired.

"He's totally got the hots for you!"

"What are you talking about?" Shoto asked coolly.

"Sasuke fucking likes you is what I'm taking about." Evelynn muttered, looking through her closet.

"Don't be absurd."

"I'm not. This whole fucking thing has been one romance after another. Kind of cliche, if you ask me." Evelynn stated, pulling out something blue. "Here, it'll go with your eyes."

Shoto just shook her head and took the article of clothing. She turned her back, and started to undress, just as Evelynn was yanking her own clothes off.

-Time skip!-

As it turned out, Evelynn was right. The royal blue, strapless dress looked stunning on Shoto. It hugged her curves, and the only thing Shoto didn't like was that is just barely went to the middle of her thigh. Evelynn was not known for being too modest. Luckily, she had given Shoto a black, short-sleeved cardigan to wear over it. Along with a pair of simple, open toed black heels. Shoto had to admit, she looked good.

Evelynn herself had decided on a black dress. Spaghetti strap, the bodice hugged her form, while the skirt was more flowing, and stopped at her knees. She had decided on red heals, and made sure to wear the locket with the scorpion on it that Sasori bought her.

Audrey tried to get away with a long-sleeved white sweater, and white skinny jeans. Evelynn wouldn't hear of it. While the sweater was nice, it almost fell to her knees, and the sleeves fell off her shoulders, Evelynn had insisted the skinny jeans weren't 'sexy' enough. Audrey had cried that she didn't want to be 'sexy,' but Evelynn had forced her into a pair of black leggings, and white sandal wedges.

Ah, Evelynn, what a charming woman, no?

Sasuke had simply borrowed a black, button up, collared shirt and a pair of black dress-up pants from Deidara. Like Itachi, he seemed keen on black and white Nike's. They were all ready by the time everyone got back.

"Woah, what's with the outfits, hm?" Deidara asked, eying Audrey. She looked rather flustered.

"We wanted to go out after have a few drinks here." Evelynn explained.

"No," Shoto cut in. "You wanted to go out after we had a few drinks here."

Evelynn glared.

"We're not drinking and driving." Sasori stated bluntly, pulling out a few bottles of different flavored vodka.

"It's not like we'll be wasted!" Evelynn cried.

"Not at first, but we'll end up wasted, Evelynn." Sasori sighed, eying his girlfriend. He had to admit, she looked good. Ah, was that the locket he got her? She placed her hands on her hips and pouted.

"That means we got dressed up for no reason?" She whined.

"How about this? Deidara and I will go get dressed up, and we can just have our own little party here?" Sasori asked, pressing his forehead against hers. The red-headed woman sighed, but nodded.

Shoto and Audrey looked rather relieved.

-Time skip!-

Everyone was currently in the living room and kitchen. The t.v. was turned up all the way, and their was music blaring from it. They had been drinking for about an hour now, and to be totally honest most of them were wasted. Actually, Deidara and Sasori seemed to be the only two who weren't completely plastered.

Currently, Sasuke was sitting on the couch, whispering in Shoto's ear. They were both holding red plastic cups that had a mix of fruit punch, and some sort of alcohol. Whatever he was saying, Shoto was blushing. Audrey was currently standing on the coffee table, singing along, rather terribly, with whatever was playing on the t.v. Deidara was cheering her on from the kitchen.

"Sasooooorriii!" Evelynn called from the living room.

"Hm?" He looked over at her form the kitchen.

"Sasori, come here, right now!" Ah, even intoxicated she was still bossy.

As it turned out, Evelynn was a very happy drunk. She sang, danced, and socialized with everyone. Audrey was the 'musical' drunk. She sang along to whatever was playing, tried to play the air guitar, and often climbed on top of tables like they were stages. Sasuke, as they could all see, was the flirtatious drunk. Shoto was the shy drunk, who blushed and giggled and everything.

"What is it?" Sasori asked, looking down at Evelynn with amusement. Her response was to throw her arms around him.

"Love me!" She cried with a giggle. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that?" He drawled teasingly. Evelynn gasped.

"How could you not love me?!" She cried over the music.

"I could think of a few reasons not to." He smirked.

Evelynn grabbed the front if his shirt, and pulled him down so their lips were centimeters apart.

"Well, then let me give you a few more reasons to love me." Evelynn purred.

With that, she slammed their lips together. At first Sasori was surprised, but quickly regained his composure and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Evelynn threw her arms around his neck, whimpering softly against his lips. One more sound like that, and he'd take her right there.

"Get a room, yeah!" Deidara's voice shouted over the music. Sasori looked over at him, then down at Evelynn. Evelynn was looking up at him with a heated gaze. Yeah, enough was enough. Sasori scooped her up, Evelynn let out a small cry, and he strode to their room. Deidara could be heard cheering somewhere behind them. They two red-heads weren't seen for the rest of the night.

-Sasuke and Shoto!-

Sasuke and Shoto had both watched with amusement as Sasori carried Evelynn up the stairs. Now, Sasuke turned back to Shoto, and smirked down at her.

"So, how old are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, twenty-one." Shoto replied shyly. Hm, she was a year older than him. Not that it mattered to Sasuke.

"Your hair is so soft." The Uchiha muttered, toying softly with a strand of Shoto's hair.

"Ah, th-thank you." Shoto stuttered. She looked up at him, and he looked softly down at her. There was that blush again.

"You know, Shoto, I think you would have made a wonderful Uchiha." Sasuke slurred.

"Oh, is that right?"

"Mhm. I mean, you're beautiful, you're smart, and you can stand on your own two feet. Respectable traits." Sasuke blabbered. Shoto blushed again, and drank deeply from her cup.

"You know." Sasuke murmured in her ear, causing the blue-eyed girl to jump slightly. "I could make you an Uchiha."

With that, Sasuke pressed his lips lightly against hers. Everything in Shoto's logical mind told her to pull away, but everything in her alcohol induced stated told her to kiss him back. So, she listened to the latter, and slowly closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss.

-Deidara and Audrey!-

Audrey let out a cry of surprise as she tumbled from the coffee table. Luckily, Deidara was right there, and caught her.

"Oh, Deidara, you saved me!" Audrey cried over the music.

"Of course," the blonde purred in her ear. This caused Audrey to let out a soft yelp, and jump out of his arms.

"What time is it?!" Audrey wailed at her boyfriend. Deidara took a look around, only to see Sasuke and Shoto passed out on the couch. Heh, lightweights.

"I dunno, hm." Deidara muttered.

"Deidara." Audrey cooed, throwing her arms around his waist. The bomber raised an eyebrow looking down at her.

"Hm?"

"I love you." Audrey cooed.

"I love you too, yeah." He replied, kissing her on her forehead.

"We could make-love?" Audrey asked innocently. Far too innocently for a question like that.

"What?!"

"We could, couldn't we?" Such a sweet, innocent voice.

"Audrey, I don't think.."

"Why, you don't want me?!" Audrey cried.

"No, no. I want you, yeah! Just, not while you're like this!"

"Deidara! I thought you loved me!"

"I do, yeah!" The look on Deidara's face was, well, priceless. It was a look between hopelessness, exasperation, and confusion.

"Then why won't you have sex with me?!" Audrey wailed. This caused Sasuke to stir slightly.

Suddenly, the bomber scooped the young brunette into his arms, and made his way to their room.

"Audrey," he started, laying her on the bed. "Just get some sleep, yeah. You don't want to do something you'll regret in the morning, right?"

"What are you saying?! You'd regret having sex with me?!" Audrey looked completely heart-broken.  
"No, no! Look Audrey. You're very drunk, and I'm fairly tipsy myself, yeah. Let's just go to sleep, and if you still want to make-love in the morning, we will. Okay?" Deidara wrapped his arms around the brunette, who was nearly in tears. She sniffled.

"O-okay, Deidara. Are you sure you don't hate me?"

The bomber sighed, "Of course not Audrey."

Within a few minutes, she was asleep. Deidara sighed again. From now on, Audrey was never, ever allowed to drink. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  I know Itachi is originally about 5 years older than Sasuke, but I only made him two years older in this story. I hope no one had a problem with that.


	25. Marry Me?

-MAJOR TIME-SKIP AND SUMMARY! Sorry-

It was now July. Again. Which means they had now celebrated Itachi's birthday, the six months were up and Adrian was officially Evelynn's, Fourth of July was tomorrow, and the boys(most of them) had been there a year. Sasuke had only been there since February, which means he'd only been around five months. For those of you who didn't know. He's also been 'officially' dating Shoto for two months. Also, as it turns out, Gina is pregnant. Four months pregnant to be exact. She barely had a baby bump, yet. This was the reason why her and Itachi had wanted to get married quickly. Speaking of which, their wedding was next month. Exciting, right? In June Shoto had also managed to find a job. She worked at the front-desk of a local vet. Sasuke, seeing as how he wasn't in the system, decided to remain Adrian's baby-sitter. Not that he minded. Adrian had grown attached to everyone in the house, and they had all grown attached to him.

-End Summary/Normal P.O.V-

It was Friday. 8 o' clock Friday night to be exact. Itachi and Gina had gone out to dinner, and the other six were now crowded in the living room watching a movie. It was some romance Audrey had insisted on. Adrian was asleep, and all in all it was relaxing. Suddenly, Evelynn spoke up.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" She asked.

"Not drinking." Shoto stated bluntly. They had decided to drink for Itachi's birthday too. That 'party' had gotten a little too out of control, and they ended up having to buy a new t.v.

"Kill-joy."

"What's tomorrow?" Sasuke asked looking at Evelynn.

"Fourth of July. It's to celebrate the independence of our country.. Or something." Evelynn explained breifly.

"But for Evelynn it's an excuse to get incredibly drunk." Audrey added. Evelynn pretended to look hurt.

"So what do you do?" Sasori asked. Ignoring Evelynn's dramatics.

"Oh, not much. Cook out, have family over, and they usually have a fireworks show." Shoto explained.

"Fireworks?!" Deidara turned to Shoto who nodded.

Without another word Deidara grabbed Sasori, and pulled him out to the back yard. Note; Sasori did not appreciate this.

"I don't even want to know what that's about." Evelynn stated dryly.

The others agreed. After about two hours Deidara and Sasori came back in, and made up an excuse that they had to go pick up food for the cookout tomorrow. Everyone knew that was a lie, because Itachi had just bought the stuff yesterday at Evelynn's request.(cough-demand-cough) Twenty minutes after they left, Gina and Itachi returned.

"Where are Sasori and Deidara?" The Uchiha questioned.

"I'm fairly certain they have a secret fling together, because they just left together not too long ago." Evelynn replied flipping through the channels to find something interesting on T.V. She didn't even look up as she spoke.

"Evelynn!" Audrey cried. The thought alone mortified her. Shoto just rolled her eyes.

"They're probably planning something, and they don't want the rest of us to know what. Whatever it is their doing, it's going to involve tomorrow." Shoto explained smoothly.

Gina nodded, and her and Itachi went to retire for the night.

"I still say they're secretly gay."

Evelynn barely managed to dodge the pillow Shoto threw at her.

-Time skip!-

It was now the Forth of July. Evelynn had dressed Adrian up in a blue t-shirt, and a pair of blue jean shorts that reached his knees. She herself wore a pair of short blue jean shorts and a white tank-top, and she had asked(forced) Sasori to wear a pair of blue jean shorts like Adrians, and a red t-shirt. Sasori had refused to wear the t-shirt, and instead settled on wearing a red collard button up shirt(unbuttoned) with the sleeves rolled up. Evelynn was not amused, but decided to let him go. Instead, she cooed over Adrian. Note; Adrian enjoyed her attention very much.

Audrey had decided to dress up in a white summer dress that reached her knees. Deidara had taken the hint, and wore a pair of black skinny jeans(that looked rather like dress up pants, but.. You know.. Skinny), a white tank-top, and wore his black and blue flannel shirt over it.

Gina took a leaf from Audrey's book, and wore a light blue summer dress that went a little passed her knees. Lately she didn't wear any type of pants, because she was worried they would cut off circulation for the baby. Itachi settled on a dark blue tank-top and dark blue jeans.

Sasuke and Shoto did not feel the need to wear a dress code for the holiday. Shoto wore a black tank-top and black shorts, and Sasuke wore a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

They were all currently in the backyard. Evelynn and Audrey were pushing Adrian on the little swing-set Evelynn had insisted they purchase. Shoto and Sasuke were sitting at the picnic table, discussing music. Well, it was more Shoto was introducing the music, and Sasuke was deciding what he liked and what he didn't. Deidara was sitting on the ground next to the swing set watching Adrian laughing and squeal with delight. Itachi and Sasori were fussing with the grill, and trying to get the food started. Gina had taken it upon herself to start setting out plates, cups, napkins, chips, dips, vegetable trays, and whatever else they were going to need when dinner was ready.

"Hey, Gina. Need some help, hm?" Deidara had come over, and held his hands out to for the tray of deviled eggs Gina was holding. In truth, the woman looked tired. "Perhaps you ought to go sit down, yeah."

"Ah, I suppose." Gina gladly handed over the tray. With one last grateful look, she headed over to the picnic table to sit down.

"How are you doing, Gina?" Shoto asked politely as Gina sat down.

"Ah, you know. Same old. A litle extra weight, but nothing extreme." The blonde smiled at her friend. Shoto gave a small smile back.

-Time skip!-

It was now nearing seven in the evening. Sasori and Itachi finally got the grill working. (If you asked either of them, they would down right deny any help from Evelynn. They were men, damn it!) By six they had finally sat down to eat. Evelynn held Adrian in her lap, and helped him with his food. When they were finished Deidara suggested they go to the beach to watch the fireworks.

"I'm there'll be a great view there, yeah." He said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"I don't see why not." Sasori replied in a bored tone.

So now, at seven, they were piling into a new mini van they pitched in to buy last month. As it turns out it was a lot easier for all of them to travel together that way. Evelynn drove, Sasori sat in the passenger seat. There were two rows of three seats in the back. Adrian seat in a booster seat in the middle of the first row. Evelynn refused to have him any farther. Itachi sat behind Evelynn, and Gina sat behind Sasori. In the back row Deidara sat behind Itachi, Audrey in his lap, Shoto sat in the middle, and Sasuke sat beside her. It would take a little over forty minutes to get to the beach from where they currently lived. This caused Evelynn to grumble agitatedly for a bit, but they got on their way there eventually.

Arriving at the beach Evelynn immediately jumped out of the car. Sasori rolled his eyes, but followed suit.(Although a bit more slowly.) Sasori helped Gina out of the back, and then leaned in to grab Adrian. The rest piled out on their own. Evelynn, excited by the general atmosphere, linked her arm in Sasori's, who was still holding Adrian, and dragged him on ahead to find 'the perfect spot.' Adrian giggled with delight, and this brought a small smirk to Sasori's face.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked Gina. She leaned briefly against the van, one hand on her stomach.

"Mhm, just a little tired." She gave a small smile, which Itachi returned.

"Well, you guys ready to go, hm?" Deidara asked. Gina nodded, and they all headed after Evelynn, Sasori, and Adrian.

Evelynn found a spot halfway between the parking lot and the water near a lifeguard post. Her and Sasori set to work setting up the blankets, and Adrian played in the sand. The others caught up with them a few minutes later.

"Is Gina okay?" Evelynn asked looking worriedly at her friend.

"I'm fine, I promise." Gina grinned. Evelynn grinned back.

"Well, maybe you should sit down and rest? They'll be lighting off fireworks soon." Sasori took a glance at his watch. It was a little after eight-fifteen.

"Yeah, I guess." Gina agreed. She sat down on the blanket she and Itachi would share, legs stretched out in front of her, and leaned back on her hands.

"What's it like?" Audrey asked in wonder. She gently rubbed her friends small baby bump.

"Ah, it's not so bad. I get tired a little easier, but other than that it's no different than not being pregnant." Gina shrugged.

"Except your hormones are probably going insane." Shoto noted calmly.

"Ah, yeah. That too." The three girls chuckled.

"I have to go get something, yeah. I'll be back in a minute." Deidara informed them, waving as he walked away.

"I'll go with you!" Audrey exclaimed jumping up.

"No!" Deidara shouted, probably a bit too loudly. "Ah, I have to do this on my own. I'll be quick. I promise."

With that, he kissed Audrey on the forehead, and walked off in the direction of the parking lot. Audrey frowned. Deidara never yelled at her.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing serious, I promise." Sasori assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He yelled at me."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to."

Audrey didn't accept that answer. When Deidara returned ten minutes later, she was sure to ignore him. No matter how hard he tried to get her attention.

-Time skip! Deidara's P.O.V-

It was finally dark out, and they would be setting off the fireworks any minute, hm. For some reason, Audrey was not speaking to me. I turned to Sasori who simply shrugged. This was bad. I had planned this so carefully, yeah. Ever since June, when Evelynn and Shoto first explained to me 'Fourth of July.' Fireworks. Nothing could be more perfect than that for what I was about to do. I felt someone nudge me, and turned to see Sasori. He was holding Adrian, and Evelynn was standing on the other side of him, her arm around his waist. They were cute, I guess, hm.

I gave Sasori a questioning look, and he glanced over towards Audrey. She was purposely standing at least five feet ahead of me. Sasori whispered something in my ear, and I couldn't help but grin and nod. Well, since the first plan wasn't going to work, this one definitely would. Evelynn glanced up at Sasori and whispered something to him. Whatever it was, he just rolled his eyes. I never could understand how they could be so casual with each other. Then again, Shoto and Sasuke were the same way.

Suddenly, before I knew it, the fireworks started going off. I heard Adrian yelp in surprise next to me, then I heard Evelynn and Sasori explain to him what they were, and how they worked. Next I heard the young boy 'ooh' and 'aah.' Ha, kids, hm.

I looked forward at Audrey. She was standing, arms crossed, staring up at the fireworks. Where she stood, in front of me, it looked like they were going off right in front of her. Every time one went off it showered her in colours. She looked down right stunning.

I gulped. It was now of never, right? I slowly crept up behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped, startled, saw it was me, then looked back ahead of her. She didn't even bother to uncross her arms. I grinned slightly. She was rather sure when she was mad. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Marry me, hm?"

-Audrey's P.O.V-

I was furious. How dare he yell at me! I didn't do anything to him! He was gone a whole ten minutes. (Not that I kept track of the time, mind you!) I decided, when I saw him walking over, that I was going to give him the cold shoulder. That would teach him to yell at me for no reason.

Once it was dark, and they were getting ready to set off fireworks, I made sure to stand at least five feet away from Deidara. Out of he corner of my eye I could see Sasori whisper something to him, then nod his head in my direction. I quickly looked away. What were they talking about? Maybe Evelynn was right, and they secretly were gay? I shook my head. No way.

The fireworks started to go off. I heard little Adrian let out a yelp of surprise from behind me. Awh, poor little guy. Then, I heard Sasori and Evelynn explain to him what they were. Afterwards, when the next set went off, I could hear his little voice 'ooh' and 'aah.' I had to agree with him. They looked wonderful. It reminded me of Deidara's art. No, wait! I don't want to think about him right now. So I jus stood there, with my arms crossed, and looked up at the exploding lights.

Suddenly, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I jumped, startled. Then, I saw it was Deidara. I frowned and turned away again. I swear, I could feel him smirking. Why that little.. I'll smack him! I swear I will! I felt him lean forward slightly, and he whispered in my ear;

"Marry me, hm?"

-Normal P.O.V-

Audrey whirled around, and faced the blonde bomber.

"What did you just say?!" She all but shrieked. This caused everyone around them to look over. Deidara remained oblivious to them.

"I said, 'Will you marry me?' hm." He repeated. Then, he slowly dropped to one knee, and pulled out a ring.

Audrey stared at him, stricken with surprise. The fireworks continued to go off behind her. To Deidara, she couldn't look more beautiful than she did right now.

"Y-yes.. Yes!" Audrey threw her arms around her, now fiance's, neck and kissed him. Deidara nearly fell over, but caught himself and stood up. Taking Audrey with him. He picked her up bridal style, and let her slip the ring he got her on her left ring finger. He turned them to their friends who were standing(Gina and Itachi sitting) behind them. Deidara had never grinned as big as he was grinning right now.

"Congratulations." Sasori smirked, congratulating his friend. After they finally gathered themselves Itachi stood up to pat Deidara on the back, the others clapped enthusiastically for their newly engaged friends, and Evelynn let out a whoop of encouragement, jumping and pumping a fist in the air as she did so.

Deidara set Audrey back on her feet, and she linked her arm with his. After she sent him an adoring smile, they both turned back to watch the grand finale of the fireworks. Itachi had settled back next to Gina, and Evelynn was once again next to Sasori.

"Does this mean miss Audrey is gonna have a baby like miss Gina?" Adrian asked innocently. Audrey suddenly got very pale.

It also took Sasori twenty minutes to get Evelynn to stop laughing.


	26. End of the Beginning

It was now the end of July. Gina was nearing her fifth month of pregnancy, and she was getting rather anxious. Everyone was getting anxious. They would have to find a bigger place, if they wanted to continue living together. Especially with a baby on the way. Gina had offered for her and Itachi to get their own place, but no one was really keen on the idea. Truth be told, they liked living together.

On a brighter note, Shoto's and Sasuke's relationship was blooming nicely. They would be dating three months come August. Now, that might not seem like an accomplishment, but the truth was neither of them had ever had a significant other before. So, the fact that they had been dating three months with no fights, and no awkward moments, it was a very good thing for them. One day, Shoto finally asked the question they had all be wondering.

"How did you end up here, Sasuke? Itachi told us.. Well, he told us you were killed by someone named.. Kabuto?" Shoto looked to Itachi for assurance on the name. He nodded.

Sasuke shrugged. "All I remember was I was dying. It wasn't painful. Actually, I felt rather peaceful.(Itachi looked rather guilty at this point.) Suddenly, there was a flash of red light. I thought it was, you know, the after life. Turns out I was wrong, because I woke up as a kitten. A couple weeks later you found me while on your way to see them," he gestured towards Evelynn and Audrey, who were in the kitchen. "Then they turned me back to my normal self."

"I see. Did you see anyone before the red flash?" Shoto inquired. Sasuke just shook his head.

"Well it's irrelevant now, isn't it?" Evelynn suddenly spoke up. The truth was, she was always terrified that they would suddenly disappear. If that happened, they would eventually become nothing but memories. Evelynn couldn't live with that. In fact, none of the girls could live with that.

"I suppose," Shoto replied slowly. She had grown very attached to Sasuke since she met him. She wanted to be sure there wasn't something that would trigger the jutsu, and cause them to leave them all. Especially not with Gina being pregnant, and Adrian being so attached to Sasori.

As a matter of fact, Adrian had taken to called Evelynn 'Mother.' Not that she particularly minded. She was twenty-four, and more than capable of being considered his mother. Sasori, on the other hand, kept the title of big brother. If the puppet master hadn't been so good at concealing his emotions, it would be very obvious that he was disappointed that Adrian was not calling him 'Father.' After all, he treated Adrian exactly the way Evelynn treated him. Maybe he could have a talk with the boy? Yeah, that might do.

Audrey was currently planning her wedding. She and Deidara had decided to get married in mid-June. So there was plenty of time to plan. When she wasn't busy, she often helped Gina with last minute details on her wedding as well. She would be getting married at the end of August. It took them three months to find a place that had dresses for pregnant women. Gina only prayed it still fit when the time came. Ah, the joys of pregnancy.

Sasuke had adjusted easily to his new life. In fact, since Itachi revealed to him why he did what he did Sasuke felt a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Though he still held a bit of a grudge for the leaf village. Itachi agreed. Nothing was more important than his little brother, and he felt rather betrayed that the village didn't do more to help Sasuke. What's more, they let him fall into Orochimaru's hands, the damned snake. Both brothers could easily agree that the leaf village held nothing for them. Not that it mattered, they were in a completely different world now, after all.

Shoto had taken awhile to adjust to her and Sasuke's relationship. Though, she noticed, her's and Sasuke's relationship was moving at a faster pace than Evelynn's and Sasori's. The blue-eyed girl wondered why at time, but usually brushed it aside. Evelynn was a tricky woman, and more than likely was the one leading the relationship. If that were the case, the two probably wouldn't be anywhere near married for at least another five years. Shoto was happy with Sasuke. It was that plain. He was interested in what she had to teach him about her world, and she was like-wise as interested at hearing about his. Perhaps this is what allowed them to get along so well. For now, Shoto would just go along with it. After all, she hadn't been genuinely happy like this since she became friends with Audrey, Evelynn, and Gina.

Deidara was on cloud nine. He never imagined in his years as a terrorist bomber and as an Akatsuki member that he would be in love. Yet, here he was. Getting married next year. To a girl who had him completely wrapped around her finger. Not that she took advantage of that. Oh no. Audrey was a sweet as honey. Which is another thing that drew Deidara to her. Her innocence and her kindness. Which wasn't too surprising when you thought about it. Deidara had been practically drowning in a world of darkness and unhappiness. So, to find this sweet, bright, naive girl.. It had been a dream come true. Something to pull him out of the darkness. Deidara would never forget that, and he would protect Audrey with his life, if he had to.

The day had been rather lazy. Gina, Evelynn, Sasori, and Itachi had played outside with Adrian all day. Deidara had sat with Audrey and half-listened as she rambled on about things they could have at their wedding. (Hey, he was in love with her, but he didn't have to be into everything like she was. Wedding planning wasn't exactly his thing after all.) Shoto decided to show Sasuke how to work her laptop, and how to browse the internet. As it turns out he was a fairly fast learner.

That evening everyone decided to go to bed early. Adrian was, of course, in his bed at exactly 8pm. Gina and Itachi retired at eight-thirty. Gina joking about her unborn baby taking all her energy. Itachi didn't look tired, he was probably just going to keep Gina company. A little after nine Audrey yawned, and declared she was going to bed. Deidara had shrugged, and decided to go with her. 'Nothing better to do,' he had said. At ten Sasori took Evelynn to bed(she had fallen asleep at the kitchen table), and muttered goodnight to Shoto and Sasuke. At eleven Shoto suggested they go to their room and watch movies on the laptop. Sasuke agreed. By midnight, they were all asleep.

Ah, well. Most of them had to work tomorrow, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N; Sorry for the very short chapter. This was really just a chapter to wrap up all their thoughts and whatnot, and it's an ice breaker into the second part of this series. So, look out for the first chapter of part two to be up soon, okay?! Anyways, reviews are wonderful! Did you like the story? Did you not like it? What didn't you like about it? Let me know! Critique is always welcome. Complete bashing will be ignored. Thank you, to everyone who has been following the story. I would also like to take the time (I don't know why I didn't to this early) to point out that the OC Shoto belongs to Shoto94. So, thank you Shoto94 for letting me use your OC. I certainly hope I've been doing her justice! Have a good evening/morning, everyone!)


End file.
